


THE TRUTH

by doxi2604



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxi2604/pseuds/doxi2604
Summary: danielle cormack and kate jenkinson are they meant to be? can they be honest with each other?  whats going to happen between them if anything?





	1. hard to handle

**Author's Note:**

> so im back with a danko story, im not sure where this story will go but for now here is the start, enjoy and please leave comments about what you think,

Danielle sat on the beach with her oldest son ethen right beside her, her youngest son was with his dad for a few days, danielle had come to new zealand a couple days ago to visit ethan and her family, adam had come with her but ethan had seen at lunch earlier how uncomfortable his mum was when adam hugged her so he told everyone he wanted some time alone with his mum, danielle and ethan had been sitting there for some time in silence, ethan saw his mum playing with the sand for some time

'mum whats going on?

'nothing son im good

'didnt we say there would be no secrets between us, it works both ways, i saw how uncomfortable you were when adam hugged you so please talk to me

'i dont know what to say?

'the truth, are things not good with you 2?

'there okay

'have you been fighting?

'a little bit more so

'mum has he been violent with you?

'no nothing like that, he isnt that type of person

'than what is it? what are you fighting about?

'im not sure if i should tell you, your my son after all

'yes im your son but im also your best friend so im here for you, as long as its not anything sexual than im all ears... silence fell between them for a few minutes before danielle spoke

'my feelings have been changing for him and i think he knows that

'when did they change?

'about a year ago

'why? what happened? 

'i just felt different, bored and it was like we were friends more than anything

'has he said anything to you?

'he tried a couple times to ask me what was wrong but i just couldnt say anything, i dont want to break his heart

'i get that mum but your stringing him along and its not fair

'i know its not but we have been together for 5 years and i really dont want to hurt him

'it will hurt more if your not honest.. danielle nodded and they sat silent for a couple minutes

'is there someone else mum? danielle didnt say anything the silence said it all but ethan had an idea on who it is

'is it kate? he asked and danielle's eyes shot up to look at him

'how do you know about her?

'well i have seen wentworth but also because adam asked me about her

'what did he say?

'he told me you 2 were flirty and asked if i had heard you talk about her?

'what did you say?

'i told him no and if he had a problem to talk to you directly not go behind your back

'thanks son, i havent done anything with kate

'i know that, your not like that, does kate feel the same?

'im not sure, tammy seems to think so.... ethan laughed

'good ole tammy, little miss know it all, so is nicole, anyways what are you going to do mum?

'what should i do?

'i think you know the answer to that... danielle nodded her head and than leaned it on his shoulder

'thanks son.... they stayed there for a while before they went back to her mums house, danielle went for a shower while ethan went to hang with his grand parents

stripping down to nothing she stepped into the shower humming as the water cascaded down her body, she washed her hair and than her body before rinsing the soap, she stood under the water for some time and than she felt arms snake around her waist and she jumped turning around to see adam there

'didnt mean to scare ya

'its okay, showers all yours im done

'stay with me, let me show you how much i love you... danielle cringed inside she knew what he wanted, sex and she just couldnt do it, the thought of him touching her made her sick

'im not feeling the best, another time

'come on dan we havent done anything in a while... she knew that was true, she had made up excuse after excuse to him to not have sex, it had been like 2 months and the feeling of his arousal up against her was not helping

'sorry i cant, i feel unwell... she went to step out but he grabbed her arm

'dan what the fuck is going on?

'what do you mean?

'im not stupid, you barely touch me, we dont have sex, half the time you sleep in the other room or on the couch

'i just fall asleep there thats all

'its not that and you know it, you have been different and things have changed

'im not different.... she said lying

'yes you are and you need to tell me what the fuck is going on... he tightened his hold on her wrist

'let go your hurting me

'no i want to fucking know whats going on? is it that bitch?

'what? who?

'kate, i see how she looks at you, are you 2 fucking? he said getting in her face pinning her to the shower wall

'no were not your being stupid, let me fucking go now... she pushed him back and he let go so she got out grabbing the towel and wrapped it around herself, she went to walk out but turned to him

'dont you dare fucking grab me like that again because if you do you will regret it... with that she left the bathroom and went to her she shared room with adam and got dressed, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and went out the backyard taking a seat on the swinging seat, she couldnt believe what just happened with adam, he had never been physical with her and it scared her a bit, he wasnt a small guy and was quite strong but what just happened upset her, she sat there for a while swinging a little as she enjoyed her beer, adam came out the back 40 minutes later and approached her, he reached about 5 feet from her and she held her hand out

'if your going to be anything like what you just acted like in there im not interested

'im not, im sorry i did that, i shouldnt have grabbed you like that, please can i sit?

'yea... he sat down handing danielle a fresh beer and one for himself, they were silent for some time till adam spoke

'just be honest please dan

'my feelings for you have changed... adam nodded

'when?

'about a year ago, i thought it was just a passing thing like re-evaluating my life and such but my feeling for you have become more like friends

'thats how you see us?

'yes

'well shit, i didnt expect you to say that, i know we havent been in the best place in the last few months but you see us completely different to how i do, when did you stop loving me? did you ever love me?

'yes i did, i just love you as a friend

'fucking hell that stings

'im sorry i didnt mean to hurt you

'maybe not but i feel like you ripped my heart out dan, like what we had meant nothing to you

'thats not fair, i never said it meant nothing its just things change

'she came into the picture... he said with venom in his voice

'who? she knew who but wanted to see what he would say

'kate, that blonde bitch from wentworth i know your fucking her

'number one im not fucking , number 2 dont you dare speak about her like that, this is not about her its about us

'your throwing away our relationship for some blonde bitch.... danielle felt her anger boil and tried her best to keep her cool

'adam im not gonna say it again, kate is a friend so dont talk about her like that

'a friend or a fuck buddy?

'for god sakes your acting like a child, you told me to be honest and i am and your bringing up bullshit that you have created in your head

'ah no actually i see you 2 flirt when your together

'i flirt with lots of people, its innocent... she said although it wasnt with kate but adam didnt need to know that

'thats bullshit and you know it dan

'listen adam im saying it right now, me and you are done, i cant be in a relationship where i dont have feeling for the other person

'THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT DAN!!! he yelled and stood up looking at her 'how the fuck can you end a 5 year relationship just like that?

'because i dont love you anymore adam..... ethan and dan's parents heard them arguing and went out the back to see if everything was alright,

'you dont fucking love me you bitch..... he said stepping towards her, ethan saw something he was not gonna take lying down, adam stood over his mum and looking down like he was gonna attack

'hey back away from my mum now... he said walking towards the swing and dan sighed in thanks that her son walked out, adam was starting to really scare her, he seemed so aggressive 

'leave her alone and stop screaming

'mind your business ethan

'this is my business, this is my mum, this is my grandparents house and your disrespecting everyone here especially them.... he pointed to his grandparents standing on the balcony, adam took a breath in and looked at dan 

'adam i think you should stay at a hotel and you need to calm down... adam scoffed

'fine..... he walked off passed ethan and dan's parents and into the house, a few minutes later they heard the front door slam shut, ethan went to his mum and hugged her as she cried

'its alright mum he is gone

'i dont understand why he was so aggressive, thank you for coming out when you did, i dont know what would have happened

'no worries mum i got ya..... danielle's parents came over to check on there little girl

'sweet heart are you okay?

'im okay mum

'can we ask what happened?

'um yea i should tell you, for the last year my feeling for adam have changed and i decided to end things but he didnt take it very well

'oh sweety what changed?

'i guess the spark just wasnt there anymore

'i have never seen him so angry? he is normally placid

' it was hard to handle for him and he thinks that i was cheating on him which is bullshit, i would never do that

'we know that sweety, can we do anything to help?

'just being here is good, thank you

'your our little girl we will always be here for you

'dad im not a little girl anymore, im 47... they all laughed

'you will always be my little girl... he smiled pulling danielle up t her feet and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head, 

'how about i get the bbq going for dinner? we can have a few drinks and just be together the 4 of us?

'sounds good dad... ethan and her dad went off to start the bbq and danielle followed her mum into the kitchen

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

kate was on break from went worth as well just like dan and she had decided to just go see her mum and brother for a few days, she had great fun and she and bowie her little dog had a ball with them, as she was waiting to board the flight to come home she got a text from torri

'HEY BABE I MISS YOU HEAPS, WAS THINKING OF COMING FOR A VISIT? kate sighed she really didnt want to see torri

her feelings were completely mixed up about torri since danielle had come into the mix, she and danielle had been working on wentworth together for the past 5 months and they have gotten quite close, they would read lines together even if it wasnt for there shared scenes, danielle even gave up her rental to stay with kate while she was in melbourne, kate said she had a spare room that she doesnt use so danielle moved in there not long after the offer was made, they spend plenty of time together apart from work, they went to the movies, out to dinner, they had movie night at home and on a few occasions they watched a movie in either of there bedroom's both falling asleep meaning they would share the bed for the night, a couple times they had woken in the morning with there arms wrapped around each other, it was clear they had some unspoken feelings and werent sure who would approach them, seems they were both like teenagers and left it up in the air, she had decided to end things with torri but wasnt sure how to do it? should she go to the states? but now that torri wants to come here maybe she should let her and tell her when she comes, 

'HEY TORS MISS YOU TOO, I VISIT WOULD BE GREAT, WHEN? she got a quick response 

'I CAN GET ON A FLIGHT IN 3 HOURS SO I WILL BE AT YOURs TOMORROW AT 10

'SOUND GOOD, SEE YOU THAN..... she put her phone on aeroplane mode and threw it in her bag, she boarded the plane and was home later that day, she unpacked and fed bowie, she ordered herself a pizza and once it arrived she ate, deciding to watch a movie as she wasnt tired she yet she flicked on her favorite and sat back comfortably, she had been watching for about half an hour when he mobile pinged seeing it was a message from danielle

'ARE YOU AWAKE? she sent a quick response

'YES I AM.... her phone rang within a few seconds and she answered

'hey dan

'hi kate, how are you?? kate knew straight away danielle was drunk by the slurring in her voice

'im good

'how was your family visit?

'it was good, mum says hi

'your mum is sweet, such a great woman

'yea she is, how's new zealand?

'its okay... danielle sighed out

'whats wrong?

'nothing

'dan tell me, im here for you... danielle was quiet for a few seconds

'i miss you... danielle sighed out like it was a heavy objected lifted off her and kate's heart skipped a beat

'i miss you too dan, a lot

'yea?

'yea i do

'i wish you were here with me, my family would love you... kate smiled

'im sure its lovely

'you should come here... dan said

'maybe one day

'no like come here now, come and meet me?

'really?

'yes, i could show you my home, would love for you to see it

'i wish i could dan, i really do

'why cant you?

'because i have something important to do tomorrow at lunch

'than come after, come on kate i will be here for at least another week and i know you dont have anything else on

'how do you know that?

'because you tell me everything, der..... kate laughed dan was just too cute and funny

'come fly up in the afternoon its only 3 and a half hours, i will buy your ticket

'dan your really drunk right now, your not gonna want me there tomorrow when your sober

'of course i will, i always want you with me, i miss you when your not around

'how about adam? he wont like me being there

'there is no more adam, i broke up with him... kate was shocked to hear this piece of news

'you did?

'yea, earlier today, it didnt go very good and ethan had to step in

'did he hurt you?

;im fine... danielle said unconvincingly 

'dan answer my question, did he hurt you?

'it was nothing kate, he grabbed my wrist and i have a bruise on it now

'fucking asshole, he better not be there?

'he isnt, i told him to leave so i think he is at a hotel, im just here with mum, dad and ethan, little ahi is with his dad thank god he didnt need to see that, so please come i really need you here, i need my best friend... kate's heart broke at how down danielle sounded 

'okay, i will book a flight and a hotel 

'no hotel you stay here with me at my parents house

'you sure your parents will be okay with that?

'definitely

'okay, i will book a flight hold on a minute.... as kate grabbed her laptop she scrolled through her flights she couldnt help but laugh as she heard dan tell her mum kate was coming tomorrow and how great the blonde was, her heart swelled so much for dan

'dan?

'yo

'there is a flight at 3 

'good i will pick you up, muuum

'yes sweety

'kate's flight is at 3, remember that she will be here at 8

'okay we will pick her up

'see mum said we will pick you up

'are you sure i can stay there?

'yes of course, mum tell kate she has to stay here.... danielle's mum got on the phone 

'kate sweety you are most definitely staying with us, your obviously very special to danielle so your more than welcome here, although our little danielle may be all kinds of hungover tomorrow

'im a worrier mum... kate and her mum laughed

'my girl right... her mum laughed

'thank you miss cormack, i appreciate your hospitality

'anytime sweety, we will see you tomorrow, here is danielle... danielle got back on the phone

'see mums the best

'yes she is dan, okay i guess i will see you tomorrow?

'definitely, text me the flight details and i will pick you up with mum

'okay, and dan?

'yea kate?

'i cant wait to see you

'me neither..... after there good byes which took a good 10 minutes as dan just kept talking crap about the beach kate headed to her room to pack for her trip, what the hell did danielle talk her into? she laughed, her bag was mostly packed, torri would arrive at 10 and than once she had that tough conversation she could go and see dan, she fell asleep with hopes of something to come


	2. protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my peeps, i hope your enjoying this story and thank you to those who commented, i understand those who dont ready danko stories but i mean no harm or malice towards any of the characters, although the names are real the story obviously isnt, anyways here is chapter 2, as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated

kate had woken up nervous with good and bad vibes, she couldnt wait to see danielle later but she was nervous about the conversation she has to have with torri, she and torri had been together for a year and a half and she did love torri but it wasnt full passionate love, maybe it was just content or friendship love, whatever it was has been tainted by danielle being in the picture, when she and danielle did the screen test for wentworth they had to kiss and to say it was amazing would be an understatement, it was like sparks flew and fireworks went off, since than they grew closer as there characters grew closer and spent a lot of time together, looking at the clock tn was 9.30 and she had just got a text from torri saying she landed and would be there soon, getting out of bed she had a quick shower and than drank her coffee as she waited, her palms were sweaty and her mind was going a million miles an hour as nerves were kicking in, she jumped a little when there was a knock on the front door and she went to answer it

'hey babe im so happy to see you... torri said a big smile on her face as she kissed kate

'hey tors come in... she stepped back and allowed torri to walk in, she only had a soccer kind of bag meaning she wasnt staying for long but kate wouldnt drag this on and needed to be up front, once kate closed the door and she turned around to talk she found herself pinned to the door and torri's lips on her own, fuck!! she thought she just couldnt handle what was going on and gently pushed torri of her

'whats wrong? i missed you i want to feel you

'i just cant torri

'why not? torri asked confused

'umm lets talk okay

'what about?

'just come sit down i need to talk to you... torri followed a clearly nervous kate to the lounge room and they both sat down, kate sat a bit further away needing some space for the conversation

'so whats going on kate?

'i dont really know how to say this so im just going to come right out and say it

'okay... torri said hesitantly 

'i think we should break up

'what? why?

'im just not feeling the way i used to, my heart is not in this relationship anymore

'this is crap kate, what the hell changed?

'i have tried for the last few months to be more invested in this but im just not

'is it because i live in the us? i can move here kate, dont do this

''its not that i just dont have strong feelings for you

'but i love you kate

'but i dont love you torri, i see you as a friend and i dont want to be in a loveless relationship

'is there someone else?

'no

'your lying, i know there is

'there isnt, what makes you think that?

'because i know a lot of people kate and they tell me they always see you out with danielle cormack, you go to the movies, lunch, dinners even clubbing together and she lives with you when your filming

'that doesnt mean anything, she is my best friend... although torri may be right she was not going to admit it right now if ever

'well i dont want to break up, i dont want to lose you

'its not up to you torri, i dont want this 

'i dont give a fuck what you want, we are meant to be together

'im done with this torri.... kate could tell how angry torri was getting and when she saw her stand up and walk towards the balcony door she was a little relieved about putting some distance between them but it didnt last long as she turned around and came closer to kate who was now stood up

'you fucking cheated with that bitch didnt you? torri seethed in her face

'no i didnt torri, cant you understand that i just dont want to be with you, why is it so hard to understand?

'because we were so good together

''yes at the start we were but things change and i dont feel the same anymore

'thats bullshit

'no its not, its the truth and you need to accept it... torri's anger became palpable and she took a slight step back and back handed kate slapping her across the face causing her to fall on the couch, kate was shocked she never in a million years thought torri would ever hurt her like this, holding her throbbing cheek she felt a little blood but ignored it right now

'how fucking dare you touch me you fucking bitch

'you fucking deserved it

'get the fuck out of my place now, i dont ever want to see you anymore.... torri grabbed her bag and went to the door opening it, before she walked out she turned to kate and said

'you and that slut are going to regret this... with that she slammed the door shut and left, kate sighed with relief as she went to the bathroom to check her cheek, it was raw red and a scratch was there probably from torri's ring, cleaning up the blood which wasnt much she than went to her freezer and grabbed a bag of pees and put it on her cheek which caused her to hiss, she grabbed a beer and sat down

'what the fuck just happened? she said out loud to herself, why is it when people get angry they deem it okay to be violent, a slap, a punch, adam grabbing danille's wrist its all the same shit, sighing she couldnt keep dwelling on it she had to get ready to go to catch a plane to meet danielle

\------------------------------------------------------------

danielle was woken by her mum and she turned over wiping her eyes

'good morning sleepy head

'morning mum

'how you feeling?

'tired

'hungover?

'a little bit but not too bad, where is ethan and dad?

'they went out for the day i thought we could spend some time together if your up for it?

'sounds good mum

'do you remember inviting kate here? danielle scrunched her her face and than smiled

'yea, what time is she coming again?

'she lands at 8 tonight, me and you will go get her, she is very special to you isnt she? danielle shrugged

'she is my best friend

'only your friend?

'yes

'you know you shouldnt lie to your mum dan, you talked about her for like 2 hours straight last night

'did i?

'yes sweet heart, you kept saying how great she is and how amazing she is, when you fel unwell a month ago she looked after you, i think someone has developed some feeling for a special blonde? danielle knew she couldnt lie to her mum

'is it that obvious?

'to me it is, how does kate feel?

'i dont know, i mean we are really close and do almost everything together but anything more than friends im not sure

'well we will have to find that out now wont we

'mum dont embarrass me

'would i do that? she said innocently

'yes you would mother

'a little talking is all sweety, now get your butt up and lets go for lunch and we need to go to the shops to get food for tonight, we are gonna have a late dinner so while we are picking up kate the boys will do a bbq

'sounds good mum, i will have a shower... later that night it was 7.30 and danielle and her mum where just leaving to go and get kate, she had text back and forth with kate a few times letting her know she couldnt wait to see her and she would wait for her at arrivals, they reached the airport and danielle and her mum got out and went inside, they stood there together and her mum saw how nervous danielle was

'sweet heart relax

'sorry mum i just get nervous around her sometimes, i dont know what the hell is going on with me

'sweet heart take a big breath and relax, she is your best friend so just enjoy having her here... danielle nodded, they waited about ten minutes when a huge crowd of people came out and danielle scanned the crowd looking for kate, her mum nudged her and pointed at the blonde walking towards then, danielle's lips turned into a huge smile and began walking fast to the blonde, as she got closer kate smiled wide as well as they engrossed into a huge hug

'im so happy your hear

'me too dan

'god i missed you

'you too, im so excited to be here i have never been to nz

'your gonna love it... danielle kissed kates cheek thankfully it was the uninjured one, she had put a fair amount of make-up on it so danielle didnt see it and was glad she hadnt noticed, pulling back she grabbed kate's luggage

';come on my mums over here... she puled the blonde over to her mum who had the same features as danielle except blonde hair, which is normally how danielle's hair is but it was red now for the show, her mum smiled as they got closer

'mum this is kate jenkinson, kate this is my mum angie cormack

'hi miss cormack its nice to meet you

'oh kate sweet heart its angie, miss cormack makes me sound so old

'you are old... danielle said laughing

'hey shush you, anyways its good to meet you kate, lets get home the boys are cooking up a feast

'sounds good im hungry

'you always are.... danielle chuckled and kate blushed, 

'lets go girls.... on the drive home danielle asked how kate's trip was to perth to see her family and that her brother asked when dan would make him her special cookies?

'tell him next time he visits when we are back at work

'i will... they arrived at the house and as her mum went inside to check on things danielle showed kate around the house, it was a big 4 bedroom place with 2 bathrooms, 

'now this bedroom is where i sleep, so you have 2 choices

'whats that?

'you can sleep in the other spare room but it does get quite hot in there or you can share with me? there is an air con in here and an ensuite, up to you... kate looked around not sure what to do, sharing a bed with danielle would be really good but can she keep her feelings at bay, although a hot room wasnt her ideal location, looking at dan she smiled

'i will share with you

'good, so you can use this cupboard and draws, let me help you unpack and than i can introduce you to dad and ethan

'i can unpack dan you sit and relax

'but i want to help... danielle said so cutely that it made kate smile

'okay here take my perfume and stuff out of this toiletries bag

'no problem.... after they unpacked kate followed danielle out to the kitchen and grabbed a couple beers and than out to the back balcony where the other 3 were

'hey dad, ethan i would like you to meet kate jenkinson, kate this is my son ethan and my dad andrew

'hi kate nice to meet you

'you too ethan

'kate love its very good to meet you, take a seat the food will be up in a few minutes

'thanks.. she sat down and danielle sat next to her and they were chatting away altogether, once dinner was done kate helped dan clean up and than they had some cake her mum made, they were both utterly full as they rubbed there bellies as they enjoyed another beer

'so kate whats mum like on set?

'she is quite the character, she plays jokes constantly

'like what?

'oh one day i was pretty hung over and she walks over to be like all caring and stuff right, she asks is i want a coffee which of course i do so she makes me a coffee with 2 sugars, she stands next to me all innocent and than i take a pretty decent sized first sip and my mouth explodes, i jump up and run to the fridge and get a bottle of water sculling it, the little shit put chilli sauce in my coffee.... danielle and the other laugh and her dad high fives her

;oh thats gold

'it was so funny dad, tammy and nicole watched on as kate drank water, than milk and than tries eating bread, it was hilarious

'thats my girl

'she is a trouble maker, geez how can i forget the time i was sitting in the make-up chair and she came around to me with a balloon in her hand blown up and hitting it gently, she gave it to me and than popped it with a pin and so much glitter was in there it looked like a mardi gras parade

'oh shit i forgot about that

'i was getting glitter out of my hair for days, cheeky little shit, she plays jokes all the time.... they sat and chatted for some time swapping stories and laughing till they cried,

'gee its late, 2.30 in the morning

'oh yea, im bloody tired, you ready for bed kate?

'definitely, good night everyone

'good night.... they all bid good nights and kate and danielle went to the room they were shairing

'im just onna have a shower kate i wont be long.... danielle was done after 15 minutes and than kate showered, when she came out she forgot about her bruised cheek and danielle gasped 

'what the hell is that?

'oh umm... its nothing 

'its not nothing kate, who did that to you? kate bit her lip and shrugged

'im tired dan i just want to go to bed.... danielle nodded and they got into bed laying on there backs for a few minutes, the sound of the air-con was on but it was dark, danielle turned to lay on her side facing kate her finger gently grazing her cheek

'who did this? she whispered

'if i tell you, you have to promise not to freak out

'i can try

'dan please i dont want you flying off on someone

'tell me... kate turned on the lamp and than turned to face danielle looking into her eyes

'today i broke up with torri

'she did this? danielle asked shocked

'yes, she didnt take the break up very well

'fucking bitch... danielle wiped the stray tear that came from kate

'i never thought she would hit me.. she sniffled and danielle's heart broke

'some times when people are angry they cant control there emotions.. she said lifting her wrist showing kate what adam did

'i would never do that to anyone... kate whispered and than placed a soft kiss to dan's wrist

'i know, your one of a kind kate... she moved closer and placed 3 soft kisses to kate's injured cheek 'its very hot, is it sore? do you want some ice?

'its sore but its okay, the air-con will cool it down

'im sorry she did that to you and if she was in front of me now i would..... kate put her finger on her lips

'hey hey, its okay, im okay

'but she hurt you

'yea she did but im not broken, im here and happy to be with you... danielle smiled

'me too, i will keep you safe, i will protect you

'and i you.... kate's eyes were starting to close as tiredness began to take over

'good night kate

'night dan... kate mumbled, danielle followed right behind her and she too fell asleep


	3. adventures

when they woke danielle's mum made them breakfast so they ate, showered and headed out for the day, ethan was going to spend time with his grandparents so it was just dan and kate together, they left on foot to the bus stop and headed into town, quite a few people recognized them both but didnt approach them, danielle was one of the biggest actress's to come out of new zealand and it was an unspoken rule to not approach her unless she basically tells you too, it was known to be rude and everyone was happy to oblige, when they got to town they got off and started walking through the area danielle pointing out different things and she told kate more information about the country, after an hour danielle decided to take kate to the mountains so they grabbed a iced chocolate from the coffee place and kept walking towards the bus stop and sat down

'so these mountains how far are they?

'about 40 minutes on the bus or i can go hire a car?

'no no, the bus is fine, can you swim there?

'oh yea it has beautiful bodies of water

'hmm i love beautiful bodies... kate said trying to sound innocent but all she could think about is danielle's body, danielle smiled shyly and nudged the blonde, the bus came and danielle paid and they sat at the back away from prying eyes, while on the bus they were checking out the scenery and chatting, 

'so hows your cheek kate? its quite bruised today

'its definitely sore, the hot water in the shower hurt

'im sorry she did that, has she tried to contact you?

'no and hopefully she doesnt, i dont want to hear from her, i wanted to be friends but after what she did i dont want that anymore

'i get that, i wish i was there

'oh yea what would you have done?

'ah you know me, i would have done like some wrestling moves, picked her up and thrown her, and than i would have jumped from the couch and landed on her big head... she said so animatedly kate laughed

'your a real life super hero dan

'i try, i try, but seriously i would do anything to protect you

'i know you would, thank you... danielle smiled and blushed a little when kate kissed her cheek which dod not go unnoticed by the blonde, once they arrived they hoped off and went to the drink stand at the bottom of the mountain seeing man about 25 years old there, as soon as he saw danielle he ran up to her and picked her up swinging her around

'put me down you dweeb

'no way i havent see ya in ages cuz... the man put dan down and kissed her cheek

'sorry cuz i been buys

'clearly, would this be the deliciously sexy kate jenkinson? he smiled his cheeky smile at kate

'yes this is kate, kate this is my cousin rob

'hi rob nice to meet you

'you too kate, i hope my cousin is behaving herself

'hey i always am

'yea yea, anyways what you up to? you gonna go up the mountain?

'yes but i dont want to walk up only down

'yea sweet i can drive you up and give ya a picnic basket for lunch and you can walk down

'yea sweet sounds good, kate you up for it?

'umm sure... kate said a bit worried

'hey dont worry dan has been here more than 100 times she knows what she is doing unlike her love life

'hey cheap shot

'yea well i dont like him

'well you will be happy to know we broke up

'shut up!!

'im serious

'when?

'a couple days ago

'how did he take it? dan lifted her wrist to show 3 finger print bruises on it

'not very well

'fucking ass hole, if i see him im gonna drag him up here and throw him of the cliff, are you alright cuz?

'im okay, i got my bestie here, ethan, mum and dad as well so im good

'good to hear, if you need anything you call me alright

'i will thanks cuz

'good, now lets get you ready and i will take you up the mountain..... both girls followed rob to his jeep and he opened it up for them to sit

'i will be back in a few minutes... danielle nodded and than turned to face kate who was staring at her a little smile on her face

'what? danielle asked shyly under kate's gaze, kate tucked a curl of dan's behind her ear and ran her fingers down her cheek

'your so beautiful... danielle blushed at the compliment but couldnt look away from kate's piercing blue eyes, all she could do was stare as kate slowly moved forward her intention clear, kate's hand moved to sit between dan's jaw and neck as she drew closer and closer to danielle, both of them had heavy breathing, there lips were only a couple centimeters apart, they were about to touch when the door opened and her cousin got in causing them to spring apart, kate looked from danielle and than shook her head before looking out the window, danielle tried to regain her composure 

'alright girls lets get up there, its a little rough about half way for a minute but nothing to much... the drive up took about 15 minutes and kate had only looked at danielle a couple times and danielle the same thing, once they reached the top rob parked the jeep and they all got out rob grabbing a blanket and a picnic basket and handing them to the girls

'here ya go, you can leave it up here i will be back later on and i will grab them

'thanks rob i appreciate it

'see ya laters girls, have fun..... once rob left kate looked at danielle and sighed she knew she shouldnt have done what she did and she regretted it, danielle pulled out the blanket and spread it on the grass and motioned for kate to sit down, she took out the contents of the picnic which was a couple sandwiches, fruit, water and juice, they began to eat without saying a word the tension building between them, once they ate they sat there just staring at each other

'im sorry... kate said

'for what?

'you know what for, i shouldnt have tried to kiss you... danielle nodded but didnt say anything else, instead she moved closer to kate and put her hand on her knee

'dont be sorry

'i should be, i should never have done that, i didnt mean to cross the line

'well i happen to want you to cross the line, i kinda want you to, shit i have wanted to with you so many times... kate scrunched up her face confused for a moment and than realized what danielle meant

'you mean... danielle nodded and without wasting anymore time she moved closer to allie, put her hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss, kate felt like she was gonna pass out the feel of danielle's lips on hers was like nothing she had ever felt before, there lips moved together had them both feeling moaning into the kiss, pulling back they were both breathing heavily 

'woah that was... danielle said

'yea it was... kate responded, they looked at each other and started laughing

'i dont know what happened but that was amazing

'i know dan, umm so what did that mean to you?

'well, i dont even know where to start

'fine let me... taking a big breath danielle steadied her breath and looked into kate's eyes 'i like you kate a lot, i have for some time... kate smiled

'i like you too dan, since the day i saw you i felt something for you im just not sure how to go by with this, we were both in pretty long relationships especially you

'i know and jumping into something straight away would seem silly right?

'i think so, maybe we just keep hanging out together and keep it between us for now?

'thats a good idea kate, i dont want it to be awkward between us

'it wont be i promise, lets just take each day as it comes

'good idea.... danielle laid down pulling kate to lay her head on her stomach and watched the sky, danielle ran her fingers through kate's blonde locks as they lay there just enjoying each others company, danielle talked about her home town and the facts about the mountain they were on for a while and than they just lay there in comfort, after 3 hours up there they packed the picnic basket and blanket and put it aside so rob can pick it up and than they decided to head down the mountain

'thats a long way down dan

'its not too bad

'what if i fall?

'you wont fall, hold me hand... danielle reached for kate's hand and she took it before they began walking, they just strolled down slowly not in a hurry to get back, they chatted about both families and work that would start in 2 weeks, half way down kate needed a break her legs were hurting her

'here sit down here kate... kate sat on a big rock as danielle handed her the bottle of water which she happily took, 

'thanks, shit how do you walk this all the time? she huffed out

'its fun, you know i love my exercise

'you i can think of better ways to work up a sweat and get your heart beating fast... she smirked making danielle laugh

'im sure you can, come on lets get back down, we need to get home i need a shower

'me too, im sweating my ass off dan

'aww poor baby, i will buy you ice cream

'you better... kate sulked as they continued to walk, they finally reached the bottom and kate was relieved she was tired and sticky, 

'hey girls you made it

'we sure did, piece of cake rob

'yea sure... kate scoffed making them laugh

'so we are heading home what time do you finish?

'im finished now its pretty late

'is it, what time is it? she said pulling out her phone 'shit 6pm and i have a bunch of calls and texts from mum

'let me drive you home. im done for the day anyways

'that would be great thanks rob, plus i think anymore walking today kate may pass out... poor kate was sweating and tired

'okay the jeep is unlocked go get in im just gonna lock up... danielle messaged her mum telling her they were on the mountain and had no reception but her cousin rob is dropping them home, they arrived home half an hour later and they thanked rob for the ride, walking in the house ethan tried to hold back the laughter as kate dropped to the couch with a huff

'thats why i dont go out with mum very often she makes me walk everywhere

'i dont mind walking a bit but the walk down was and hour and im buggered... danielle laughed

'kate sweet heart why dont you and danielle go shower and dinner will be ready in a few minutes..... danielle's mum said

'okay, thank you.... kate and danielle went to the room and danielle went to shower first, when she came out kate was dozing off to sleep

'kate dont go to sleep yet... kate jumped up with a jolt

'but im tired... kate whined, danielle crawled up the bed and looked at kate

'sorry i didnt mean to tire you out, i just thought you would enjoy it

'i did really enjoy it dan, i just suck at walking thats all, i walk to the shops and thats what im good at.... danielle chuckled and kissed kate's cheek

'go have a shower and than we can have dinner, than if your sore i will give you a massage

'how about my ice cream? i earned it today

'you sure did, how about i go to the store while you shower. what flavor do you want?

'which ever you know what i like

'okay i wont be long and go have a shower

'yes boss.....once danielle arrived back with the ice cream and a few snacks and kate was done in the shower they sat down for dinner, they talked about there day out and danielle's dad laughed when kate said she had never felt so relieved as when they reached the bottom of the mountain, after dinner kate and dan decided to have ice cream in bed and watch a movie with the air-con on, danielle got rocky road ice cream and they decided to watch pitch perfect 3, danielle looked at kate who had ice cream on the side of her mouth and wiped it with her thumb causing kate to look at her

'you had ice cream on your mouth... kate shyly smiled

'thank you... she whispered and bit her lip and fuck did that drive danielle crazy, kate stared at dan;s lips, danielle stared at kate's lips and before they could stop themselves they dive in and kissed, there lips met in a heated kiss as there hands tried to grab at any part of each others body, danielle wrapped her arms around kate's neck pulling her closer to herself and kate had her arms around danielle's waist as they continued to kiss, the kiss slowed down to being sensual, both of them knew they should stop but it was just too enticing right now, kate pulled danielle onto her lap and having danielle in her lap made kate completely wet and danielle wasnt doing any better, kate pulled back to take a breath and than her lips were on danielle's neck sucking, licking and kissing, danielle tasted and smelled so fucking good, kate's hand went up dan's stomach to her breast and she covered her right breast with her hand squeezing the nipple gently

'fuck kate... danielle moaned

'fuck you smell good dan, i could just eat you up... danielle released a moan at kate's words because thats all she wanted from kate, she wanted her, all of her, she wanted to fuck her something severe but a knock on the door made them spring apart causing danielle to fall off the bed

'danielle sweety we are going to bed

'okay mum, good night

'good night you too..... kate was trying to help dan up again to the bed

'shit are you okay?

'yea im good, the knock scared the crap out of me

'me too, are you sure your okay?

'yes im good... danielle said getting back in bed

'we went to far dan

'i know

'i should sleep in the spare room

'no kate, its way too hot in there especially as its summer, we just need to be better at controlling ourselves

'i guess so

'lets finish the movie yea?

'yea okay.... they sat there backs to the head board and continued to watch the movie, they tried to keep there distance but as kate got tired and falling asleep kate's head fell onto danielle's shoulder and dan smiled, she really liked kate and although they had to be better at controlling them selves having kate close to her was a bonus, watching the movie out she turned the tv off and helped a tired kate lay down with her, kate snuggled into dan's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist, danielle was also pretty tired so sleep claimed her pretty quickly, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day they spent at the beach with danielle's mum, swimming, tanning and just hanging out, than that night danielle decided to take everyone out for a nice meal so they were now getting ready, kate was doing her make-up in front of the mirror and danielle was standing behind her doing the same

'dan where are we going?

'its a steak place

'oh yum, is it far?

'mums driving and its about 25 minutes in the car, it will be worth it

'any food is worth it for me... dan laughed at kate

'dont i know it

'hey so is there any night clubs around here? 

'yea there are quite a few in town

'will you come out with me?

'i dont know kate, i havent been clubbing since my meet and greet a couple years ago

'oh come on dan, you worried i might show you up? kate said and danielle scoffed

'as if

'good so lets go to a gay club its more fun

'fine by me and i can show you how to really dance

'your so on dan... they laughed at there silliness, once they were all ready they got in the car and her mum took off, kate looked at dan and winked than laughed, when they arrived ethan helped them out of the car and they walked into the restaurant, danielle gave her name and they were seated in the VIP area and handed menu's

'it all looks so good, danielle whats good here?

'mum i think you will like the rump with smashed potato's, salad and mushroom sauce

'i think your right sweety

'kate do you know what you want?

'yea the surf and turf but it may be a bit too big for one

'do you want to share and we can get chips and salad with gravy?

'sounds good to me

'dad, ethan you know what you want? they both nodded and the order was placed with the waiter and the drinks were bought out

'so guys kate and i are going to a club after this do you want to come?

'ugh no thanks darling were too old for that

'ethan?

'no thanks mum i have en early start remember, im going to dad's

'oh yes you are, you will see me before i go back home?

'yes mum im back the night before you leave

'okay cool.... they enjoyed there meals and once danielle paid the 3 others went home and danielle grabbed a taxi for her and kate to go to the club, at dinner they had both had quite a few drinks so were a little pissed, this caused them to be clumsy and make out in the back of the taxi, the driver announced they were at the club and danielle pulled back reluctantly and laughed at kate's hair which was messed up from her own hands

'shit come here for a second so i can fix your hair... once kate's hair was fixed kate paid and they got out of the taxi, they went to a lesbian club which was quite popular, danielle had been here quite a few times and they knew her so when she grabbed kate's hand and went to the door they were let in straight away, walking down the dark hallway that had probe lights out to the main area, the club was great with r'n'b music, lights and everything else yo expect in a great night club

'drink? danielle said in kate's ear as it was quite loud and kate nodded, danielle held onto kate's hand as they made there way through the people, someone tried to grab kate but danielle pushed her away and pulled kate closer to her body and wrapped her arm around her, they finally reached the club and ordered drinks, danielle ordered a bottle of wine so they didnt have to keep coming back, as they waited for it danielle felt a touch on her shoulder and turned around to see a dark haired woman standing there, the owner of the club and they hugged

'dan you havnt been here in ages

'i know just been busy working

'i see, is this sexy woman kate jenkinson?

'it sure is, kate this is mandy the owner of the club

'hi mandy nice to meet you

'you too kate, my my my you are a sexy little thing arent you.... mandy said to kate and danielle scolded her, mandy saw the look she got from danielle and backed away

'alright calm down dan she is all yours

'she is not mine, just leave her alone

'righto, well do you want your usual place?

'that would be great mandy

'okay follow me you 2.... mandy signaled for one of the security to get there bottle and glasses and follow them which he did, they were led to a vip area with no one there so dan was happy about that

'here you go girls its all yours, if you need drinks just tell this guy he will get them for you, i will be around

'thanks mandy.... danielle and kate sat down and dan poured them both a glass and they clinked there glasses and threw them back before pouring another, danielle told the security she wanted 4 shots and he went off to get them, 

'so what do you think of the club?

'its awesome, lesbian clubs are so much better there not full of ass holes

'yea me too, i used to come here all the time but i havent in ages

'why not?

'when i come here adam doesnt like it because when i go out he says im irresponsible... danielle rolled her eyes

'dan your 47 and so what of you let loose when you go out? thats the point 

'i dont know what his problem was

'well you dont have to worry about him now, your free to do anything you want

'anything? dan asked

'yep

'good because i have been dying to do this... she leaned forward taking kate's lips between hers pulling kate into her own body, they made out for some time till the security guard came back with the shots

'thanks buddy... she turned to kate who was flushed 

'fuck dan

'maybe later, right now shots baby... kate laughed and they both took both shots together and chasing it down with there wine, 

'oh fuck there strong

'yep, wet pussies all round... kate laughed dan was smashed, come to think of it so was she

'come on lets dance dan

'alright, here or on the main floor?

kate looked at the main floor and though fuck no, all these girls had there eyes on danielle and she was not willing to share

;right here... they danced together for like an hour only stopping to have more shots or drinks, they were on there 3rd bottle of wine and shot number who the fuck knows and they were a mess, kate was grinding her ass into dan's front who had her arms around kate's waist, kate leaned her head to the side as danielle kissed along her neck, 

'dan we need to stop people are probably taking photos

'no they wont there not aloud to in here, no photos of me and everyone knows that, fuck i want you so bad right now... kate turned around and pecked danielle's lips

'oh yea?

'fuck yes.... kate pushed danielle to sit down and she straddles her lap and they made out for some time, hands all over each other as there lips kept contact, when danielle slipped her tongue into kate's mouth kate almost came in her lap, danielle squeezed kate's ass and heard her moan before pulling back

'lets go home dan... danielle nodded and they drunkenly made there way out of the club to find a taxi but when they stepped onto the foot path a whole bunch of photographers started taking there pictures and asking questions, danielle put her jacket over kate's head to keep her out of the lime light as much as possible

'danielle danielle why are you and kate together here? are you an item? what about adam? than they started on kate 'kate has danielle taken you from torri? why did you leave torri? 

'GET LOST!!!! danielle yelled and spotted a taxi, running to the taxi she opened the door and they jumped inside and the taxi took off

'fuck's sake, how do they even know we were there?

'i would say by the questions that they were tipped off from some one, someone who is pissed off and knows a lot of lesbians?

'torri?

'probably, im sorry dan, fucking hell

'no its not your fault, torri is just spiteful

'that she is... kate shook her head and tears rolled down her cheeks, 

'hey enough of that come here... danielle wiped her tears and pulled kate into her chest hugging her

'im sorry

'dont worry about it kate

'but what about your family? you have kids?

'ethan already knows abotu adam and to be honest you

'how?

'he figured it out a few days ago, im obviously not very subtle... kate chuckled and lifted her head kissing danielle's lips

'how about ahi?

'i will talk to his dad and he will explain it to him and than i will talk to him when he comes back to me, im not worried about this kate, yea okay that was a shit thing but torri is just jealous because she lost a god damn diamond... kate blushed

'stop it dan

'no way, your a fucking sexy cut diamond.... she laughed and pecked kate's lips a few times, they arrived home half an hour later and danielle paid, they got out and stumbled towards the house but danielle lost her balance on the balcony and fell over pulling kate down with her and they were both a giggling mess, the light turned on and the door opened both girls looking up to see danielle's dad shaking his head and laughing

'hi dad, kate's drunk

'nah you are dan

'i am not

'really sweat heart?? get up than... danielle gave it a good attempt but she was smashed so just lay there laughing as did kate

';oh you 2, come on lets get you to bed... he helped them up and to there room 'can you get yourselves changed and in bed or should i get your mum?

'were good dad thanks, love you

'love you too sweety, good night girls... as he left both girls stripped them selves of there clothes and put on a t-shirt before stumbling in bed

'your sexy dan

'you are

'if i wasnt so drunk right now i would take you like there is no tomorrow

'kate behave you will fucking make me so wet

'maybe thats what i want, maybe i want to... she was stopped with dan's hand over her mouth 

'stop being naughty and go to bed, will you be good? she asked and kate nodded so she took her hand away

'i will try anyways

'good, go to sleep

'i want a kiss first

'only one kiss... danielle went to peck kate but kate put her hand behind her head holding her in place as they kisses till breathing became an issue

'fuck kate, what the hell was that?

'you said one kiss i had to make sure it was a good one... danielle laughed only kate would do that

'alright go to bed good night

'good night beautiful.... with that they both fell asleep


	4. questions

when kate woke up she felt sick, like really sick and could barely open her eyes, her head was throbbing and her stomach was doing somersaults but she pushed through and opened her eyes to see big brown ones looking back at her

'i feel like im dying.... she said 

'me too, i think we drank the bar dry last night

'hmmm... kate responded and moved closer to danielle and laid her head on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist, danielle on instinct gently rubbed kate's head, they laid like that for some time till danielle spoke

'so last night was fun

'yea it was dan

'as much as i would like to have a serious talk about us kate i just cant handle that right now, im so damn hung over and i feel like shit

'i cant either, how about we go out for dinner tonight just us?

'thats a good idea

'do you know of somewhere private?

'ugh yea actually, there is a chinese restaurant not far from here and they know me so i can call them and ask them for the private room, how does that sound?

'sounds good to me dan, so what are we gonna say to your parents and that? our photos would be out online and magazines and shit

'my mum knows how i feel about you we talked about it, i will sit them down after we eat something and talk to them, ethan knows as well, i will call ahi's dad to explain whats happened.... kate nodded and lifted her head to look into danielle's eyes

'any regrets? she asked half joking but danielle could see the nervousness behind the question

'not at the slightest, this has been brewing between us for some time so no regrets no

'good, me neither, now whats really important now is you feeding me... danielle laughed

'alright come on trouble maker... they got out of bed and both had a shower before entering the kitchen 

'oh look who surfaced, how are you 2 feeling? her dad said as he read the paper

'like crap dad

'not surprising, sit down mum made you 2 food its in the oven

'i will get it dad thanks... danielle took the plates out laughing when it was her mums special big breakfast, bacon, eggs, sausage, mushrooms, tomatoes and cheese on toast and they both inhaled the food along with coffee and lots of water

'dad where is mum?

'she dropped ethan off and will be back soon

'shit i should have gotten up to say bye to him

'he is fine dont worry, plus after i told him the state you were both in he laughed so hard and said to leave you to sleep.... kate blushed bright red

'im so sorry sir

'ah dont be, i know how it is when ya drink, dan will tell ya about my shenanigans still to this day

'really?

'yea dad doesnt drink often but when he does he is like me, makes friends all round, loud and dances heaps, oh my god last time i was here was about 3 months ago and we had a bbq here and dad and i got wasted and we played a practical joke on adam

'what did you do?

'so mum and dad have a spa and he was in it, dad had this stuff that makes your skin turn green he uses it for Halloween, anyways we put it through the bubbles thing in the spa and within a minute it started floating through the water, we were laughing so much and by the time adam realized it was too late and he jumped out or the water looking all green, oh god me, dad, ethan even ahi were rolling on the floor laughing, he looked like the hulk or something... danielle laughed the other 2 laughing with her

'oh shit, how did adam react?

'he was pissed, like super pissed because that stuff stays on your skin for a few days and the next day we were flying home, i couldnt help but laugh when we were at the airport and the security asked him why he was so green, it just set me off and when we got home we had a huge fight about it, ugh i told to lighten the fuck up but he was being a sook, oh shit it was so funny

'oh god so should i be careful as well?

'nah dont worry about that, dan here likes ya too much to do anything.....he nudged danielle's shoulder and laughed when she blushed

'daaaaad, stooop.... she said embarrassed 

'i aint stupid dan, i saw this from a while ago

'is it that obvious?

'to me and your mum it is, look just be careful with adam and this torri girl, i know all about her 

'how?

'when i first heard about kate from your mum and you talking about her i googled torri.... he looked at kate and raised his eyebrow

'so are you and torri still together?

'no we are not, i broke up with her the day i came here

'so im guessing the bruise on your cheek was from her? kate put her head down and nodded embarrassed by it

'yes, it was my fault

'hey none of that kate, no one has a right to put there hands on you no matter what

'she was just upset

'i dont care, she had no right doing it

'dads right kate, she had no right.... kate smiled sadly at danielle

'thank you for breakfast, im just gonna go for some fresh air..... kate said, putting her plate in the sink and walked out the front door and turned left where the beach was and walked onto the sand, danielle looked at her dad and sighed

'what do i do dad?

'give her a few minutes and than go and sit with her, you dont need to talk just sit and let her understand your there for her

'thanks dad. im going to call ethan and ahi and than i will go to her...... ethan was happy to hear his mum wasnt so sick and he arrived with no problems to his dads, she called ahi and spoke to him for a few minutes and than spoke to his dad letting him know about adam and now kate, he was happy to talk to the little man and explain the situation which she was thankful for

'i will bring him to you the day before you leave to go home dan

'great thank you, does he need anything?

'no he is good dont worry, 

'alright, i will see you in a couple days bye

'see ya....hanging up she threw her phone on the bed feeling a head ache forming so she went to the kitchen and took a couple tablets with water and took a couple for kate who would be feeling pretty crappy herself, her mum had arrived back and after thanking her for breakfast danielle grabbed the tablets and a bottle of water telling her parents she was going to find kate and walked out, it didnt take long because as soon as she looked at the beach she saw kate sitting on the sand just before the sandbank, walking over the sand she finally reached kate and sat down beside her handing the tablets to her

'for your head.... kate nodded and accepted them with the water, they sat there for some time just watching over the little waves, it was a little windy so danielle took her jacket off and put it around kate as she could see her shiver, than she wrapped an arm around the blonde which cased kate to lay her head on danielle's shoulder, 

'are you okay? kate nodded

'yea im fine, just talking about torri brought back the feeling of her doing that

'is there anything i can do?

'your doing it... kate responded and leaned up to kiss danielle's cheek, they spent another 40 minutes there and than all of a sudden it was bloody hot so they went back inside, they washed the sand off there feet and decided to have a sandwich and lay in bed with the air-con watching a movie, danielle was leaning her back against the head board and kate had her head laid in her lap a bowl of fruit sitting on her stomach as they both ate from it

'did you talk to ethan and ahi?

'i did, ethan said he wasnt surprised and ahi's dad said he will speak to him about me and adam 

'thats good, hopefully he understands

'i think he will, he is a smart little guy

'like his mum.... kate said and dan giggled

'yes sure.... they both fell asleep for a couple hours which did them both some good and than they got up and got ready for dinner, danielle had dressed in leather pants, singlet and leather biker jacket and was waiting impatiently in the lounge room with her parents, her hands were sweating she was nervous about the conversation she was about to have with kate

'jesus dan would you calm down, enough tapping your foot

'sorry dad im just nervous

'why?

'i dont know, i guess its because we are about to figure out our relationship and where we go from here

'okay darling but just relax yea

'yea alright sorry.... about ten minutes later kate came out and danielle's mouth dropped open kate looked stunning, she was wearing a red dress that stopped just above the knee, she had her hair straight and black heels, around her neck lay a silver necklace that danielle had bought her for her birthday a couple months ago

'wow you look beautiful kate.... kate smiled

;thanks dan, you look hot... danielle blushed and her dad chuckled

'thanks, umm shall we go?

'sure... danielle held kate's hand and they walked out to her mums car and got in, danielle had borrowed the car for the night, opening the door she waited till kate was sat down and she closed the door, she herself slid into the driver seat and drove to the chinese place, arriving she opened the door for kate again and put her hand out which she happily took, they walked inside the restaurant and the front person recognized her straight away

'hello danielle.. the lady said with a strong asian accent

'hi, i called earlier for the private room?

'yes of course follow me.... they followed the lady down the hallway and stopped at a room and she opened the door, there sat a table with 2 chairs, lanterns hanging around to illuminate the room and fresh rose petals had been spread around 

'here ladies, menu's on table... the lady scurried off and danielle pulled the chair out for kate and she sat down and danielle sat opposite her

'well this is romantic, its very sweet... kate smiled

'only for you

'thank you, its beautiful dan

'your beautiful

'there you go being all sweet again... she giggled and reached out to take danielle's hand 'so i guess we should talk about us..... danielle nodded

'well let me start by saying that adam and i didnt break up because of you, on my part this has been coming for a year at least and my feelings have changed... kate nodded and danielle continued, 'i like you kate a lot, i have for some time and as hard as i tried to hide my feelings i think it was pretty obvious in the last couple months

'you do like to touch me dan... danielle chuckled because it was true, whenever they were watching a movie they would snuggle together, lean all over each other or in some way hold hands and stuff

'true but so do you

'ha, ya got me there

'so as for moving forward i was thinking of taking it slow, we can spend time together but not as friends as more than that

'girlfriends? kate asked and danielle smiled

'i hope so

'dan ya gotta ask me ya know.... danielle laughed could this chick be any cuter

'alright, kate jenko jenkinson will you be my girlfriend? kate tapped her chin with her finger like she was really thinking about it

'i will have to think about it

'what? danielle asked confused and than kate laughed

'of course i will dan, i would love nothing more

'shit thank go.... danielle leaned over and kissed kate on the lips

'now how about the media?

'its all rumors for now and if you dont mind confirming it just yet i need to make sure ahi is okay with this, i know ethan is but i need to know about ahi

'take as much time as you need dan but just dont keep me a secret forever

'never, your too sexy to be kept a secret... danielle smirked when kate blushed and tried to fan herself

'stop dan otherwise i wont be able to control myself

'cant help it, alright lets order... they stuffed them selves almost to the brim and once finished kate really wanted something sweet

'we can get ice cream and walk along the beach or cake? up to you

'how about we get cake and take it back home and make out like teenagers? danielle's stomach had butterflies at kate's words but really as if she could deny anything of the blonde, so danielle paid and they went to the cake shop and got a selection of small cakes and pastries and than took off back home, once they were inside her parents were watching tv

'hello girls how was dinner?

'it was great mum, we bought some sweets so help yourselves there is plenty because apparently kate needs variety and some for tomorrow... she laughed

'well ya gotta have plenty babe

'obviously, well we are gonna have a early night after last night so good night

'good night girls... they went to the room kate holding 2 bottles of water and danielle a plate with a few different sweets on it, putting the waters and sweets on the side table kate went to the bathroom to change but as she undid her dress she heard dan curse

'for fuck's sake... opening the door she saw danielle wrestle with her leather pants

'need some help there... she laughed when danielle fell on the bed

'yes please.... kate came and pulled danielle's leather pants off and dropped them to the floor before she stood back up causing her dress to fall down, danielle gasped kate's body was an absolute master piece, sitting on the edge of the bed danielle leaned closer and kissed her stomach, gently nipping the skin and kate's hands went into danielle's hair, danielle rolled her tongue around her belly button and kate sighed

'dan.. she moaned out when danielle's hands went behind her and squeezed her ass

'your so beautiful... danielle said

'dan we need to stop, 

'i know... but she didnt she just kept her kissing up kate's body as she stood up and kissed her lips, pulling back she tucked a blonde lock behind her ear

'sorry i got caught up

'its okay, i want this too but we need to make sure before we do that.... danielle nodded 'i still need to speak to my family

'how will they react?

'mums pretty smart so she probably already knows, she loves you and so does my brother so i dont think they will have an issue

'i hope not

'how could they? your so damn beautiful and sexy... danielle laughed

'you are, off you go get dressed before i throw you on the bed and have my way with you

'hmm when you put it like that i might stay... pushing a laughing kate towards the bathroom danielle changed into shorts and a t-shirt and got into bed, kate came out a few minutes later in a t-shirt and undies and got into bed with dan, laying on there sides they smiled at each other, the night was spent having dessert and making out like teenagers for a good hour before they were tired and fell asleep wrapped in each other arms

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next couple of days went by and danielle and kate spent all there time together, danielle took kate to a games place and played lots of games and stuffed there faces on hot dogs and shakes, now it was the night before they would fly back home to melbourne and dan's parents were holding a bbq as ethan had just arrived and ahi was on his way, she hadn seen her little man for over a week and was looking forward to hold him in her arms, as her dad and ethan were doing the bbq kate was having a shower and dan and her mum were making a salad, sweet potato bake, fresh bread and rice, the front door banged open and ahi's little voice could be heard

'mama where are ya? danielle smiled and ran to her little man and picked im up swinging him around

'oh baby im so happy to see you, i missed you so much

'i missed you too mama... he hugged her back just as hard and he giggled when danielle kissed him all over his face

'mama stop

'sorry baby but i missed you... before ahi could reply ahi's dad walked in

'hey dad leave the kid alone... he laughed

'no way, i missed my little nugget

'im sure he missed you too, ahi go say hi to everyone i need to talk to your mum

'okay, bye dad love you

'love you too.... ahi took off and danielle turned to his dad

'so how did it go with him?

'he is a gem, no problems dan, we went to the beach, park, shopping and did heaps of things he loved it

'he always does with you

'yea, i spoke to him about you and adam

'how did that go?

'it went alright, i explained to him that you didnt love adam anymore and adam was going to be moving out, i told him that sometimes people just fall out of love and need to move on, he understood that

'thats good

'yea i also spoke to him about kate, i had to as he saw the photos of you 2 in the paper and online

'what did you tell him?

'i told him that you and kate are very close and she would be around more, i wasnt sure where your relationship sat with her so thats the best i could do

'thank you i appreciate this

'its fine dan, he is our son and we will parent him together... danielle hugged him and kate chose that moment to walk into the lounge room where they were

'sorry didnt mean to interupt

'no kate its fine, kate this is ahi's dad pana, pana this is kate my girlfriend..... he smiled and shook kate's hand

'ee you dont do things my halves do you dan, she is hot

'hey watch it she is mine... danielle said wrapping an arm around kate's waist and he put his hands up and laughed

'hey i have my own girl, relax dan

'yea well keep your peepers to yourself

'holy shit kate what did you do to her? i have never seen her like this

'its my ass, she loves it

'your bet your sweet ass i do, anyways are you gonna stay to eat?

'no thanks i have plans but you guys enjoy

'okay well i will get ahi to call you when we land tomorrow

'alright, i will talk to you soon, nice to meet you kate

'you too... after he left dan pulled kate into a hug kissing her neck

'hmm you smell good kate

'thanks babe, so where is ahi i want to meet him?

'he is with ethan and dad come and meet him... they held hands walking out the back and as they went outside they sat down and watched as ahi messed around with ethan and her dad, after a few minutes ahi turned his head to see his mum and who he assumed to be kate

'ahi come here baby... he shyly came over and sat on his mums lap 'ahi this here is kate, kate this is ahi my youngest son

'hi ahi its nice to meet you... he looked at her out stretched hand and looked at his mum who nodded and shook her hand

'hi kate, are you mums girlfriend?

'yes i am, is that okay? he shrugged

'dad said if mum is happy than i am so i guess its okay

'good to hear

'hey ahi, i stay at kate's place when im working on wentworth

'can i come there?

'you can come anytime ahi, you can share the room with your mum

'mum has adam moved out?

'i think so ahi

'what will happen with me now?

' well i was thinking why dont you come back to melbourne with us and you can be home schooled while i finish filming

'how long is that for?

'3 months, what do you say?

'okay

'good, why dont you go help grandma set the table... as ahi took off dan turned to kate

'is that okay? me bringing ahi?

'of course dan, i told you to do that

'its just adam would look after him while i was away with the nanny's help but i want him with me

'its no problem dan, i will make room in my study for him to do his work

'your the best

'you best believe that babe.... they shared a couple kisses and danielle went to finish helping her mum, after they had dinner kate asked ai to go for a walk with her along the beach which he was happy too, she told danielle and they left our the front door, she kept a hold on his hand just in case you just never knew who was around

'so tell me about yourself ahi?

 

i dunno

'okay how about i ask questions and you answer?

'will you answer too?

'sure, alright what is your favorite food?

'umm i like pizza, you?

'i like pizza too but i really love chinese food, okay what is your favorite color?

'blue

'mine is red.... they went back and forth for a while even ahi asking a few of his own questions, they walked for ten minutes before returning ti come back to the house, just as they reached closer ahie wanted to sit down on the sand which kate was happy to do so

'can i ask you something else?

'of course ahi

'will you look after mum?

'of course i will, i really car about your mum and i plan to treat her like a queen

'thats goo, cause sometimes i didnt like how adam was with her, mum should be happy

'i hope i cant make her happy

'me too, do you like ice cream? kate laughed how he changed the subject so quickly

'i love ice cream, my favorite is rocky road

'oh me too, i live rocky road and chocolate

'well when we get back to my place in melbourne i will make sure to have ice cream in the freezer

'good idea, you want to know something about mum?

'always

'when she angry at you or upset she loves chocolate, the one with the nuts in it, its her favorite

'thats good to know ahi, thanks

'your cool kate 

'so are you buddy.... he crawled into her lap and settled her head against her chest and she hugged the little boy, after about 10 minutes later danielle and ethan came and sat beside them

'hey you 2, you have been gone for a while?

'we were busy mum

'oh sorry ahi... she rolled her eyes laughing

'mum what time is our flight tomorrow?

'at 2pm, the afternoon, why?

'i just wanted to know.... after some time they headed back to her mums house and they all went for the dessert laid out, after dessert they all headed to bed as they had a long day tomorrow,


	5. going home

on the flight to melbourne danielle had fallen asleep for a little as she was kept up by ahi who wasnt feeling very well, he had been sick a couple of times and danielle stayed up with the little boy along with ethan, danielle had the window seat and kate had the isle with ahi in the middle, 

'how are you feeling ahi?

'my tummy hurts and my head

'how about you go wash your face with cold water and i will ask the stewardess for a wet cloth?

'okay, can you come with me? mum is sleeping

'of course come on... taking ahi to the toilet she waited outside the door and spoke to a stewardess for a wet cloth

'yes of course, take a seat with him and i will bring one over

'thank you... ahi finished and they went and sat back down and the stewardess came around with a wet cloth

'here we go little one, if you need anything else let me know

'thank you.... turning to ahi she lifted the middle bar 'here lay your head on my lap and put your legs on your mums lap gently... the rest of the flight went by and danielle woke up just before they landed and smiled when she saw ahi laying across them and kate's hand running through his locks, looking at his locks he definitely needed a hair cut which she can do in the next couple days, once landed they got off and went to the baggage carousal to get there bags but they were taking forever and ahi took to sitting on the floor

'ahi dont sit on the floor its gross

'im tired mum

'come here sweety... kate picked ahi up in her arms and he laid his head on her shoulder

'are you sure your alright with him? i can carry him

'im good, the bags are coming out now so we can go... danielle grabbed there 3 bags 

'hand me mine dan

'no no you have ahi i got them

'dan its too much, here ahi can sit on my case its a hard one and we can go... they headed out of the airport fast as they heard there names being called from fans and they just wanted to get to kate's place, they got into a taxi and kate gave the address, they arrived there after 45 minutes thanks to traffic and danielle was frustrated when the taxi driver just kept talking about crap, kate paid and they got out and went into the building kate scanning her pass, thank god for the good security, getting in the lift they went up to the 7th floor and got out, kate opened the door and allowed the other 2 to walk inside and she followed them, 

'alright come to the spare room you 2, danielle i know you sleep in here already but ahi needs to see it, here ahi is the bedroom, a big bed, tv, cupboard and of course foxtel because your mum has to to watch tv when she goes to sleep.... ahi giggled and took his shoes of before crawling on the bed and laying down

'im going to sleep im tired

'alright baby, do you need anything?? she said and she tucked him in

'no thanks mum

'okay, i will wake you in a couple hours... ahi nodded and dan and kate left the room for him to sleep, 

'dan do you want a drink?

'have you even got anything?

'i should check... kate checked her fridge and saw she had a bottle of coke and butter

'shit i need to do shopping, i have coke

'i will have some of that but why dont you go do shopping?

'i can do it online and pay extra to get delivered today, i cant be bothered to shop right now, lets do it together so you can tell me what you want and ahi too... danielle nodded and poured 2 glasses of coke and they sat down with the laptop doing the shopping, it took an hour to order everything and they may have gone a bit over board but its better to have too much than not enough, 

'can we catch up on my show? danielle asked smiling

'married at first sight?

'but of course... kate giggled

'sure, put it on..... they watched a couple episodes and than the shopping was delivered so they unpacked it all and danielle decided to get take-out for dinner as neither of them wanted to cook

'im going to get ahi up and get him in the shower

'okay, i will order pizza for dinner?

'sounds good, ahi eats anything except onion and capsicum 

'okay babe... danielle walked off but stopped and turned to face kate when she heard her name being called 'you look beautiful... kate said and blew a kiss and danielle acted like she caught it and smacked it on her lips making kate giggle, danielle went to ahi and kate ordered pizza, danielle woke up the young boy and put him into a cool shower and once he was clean she dressed him in pj's and blushed his hair

'go and sit with kate on the couch

'whats for dinner?

'pizza, kate just ordered

'yummy... he said and took off to sit down jumping on the couch next to the blonde

'feeling better?

'lots better, im ready for food

'it wont be long, i got pizza and garlic bread with cheesy bites

'yay cant wait... kate giggled, danielle came through and sat down with them and put a cartoon on seeing ahi's eyes light up, they had dinner and watched a movie, ahi wanted sweets but danielle said no because the pizza was heavy and she didnt want him to have a sore tummy again, he was okay with it as he got fruit which he loves, after ahi was back in bed asleep danielle had a shower in the mian bathroom while kate had one in her room, as she had just dried her body in her room the door flung open

'hey kate do you.... kate froze and danielle stopped in her tracks, never had anything looked so beautiful, kate had a banging body and danielle just wanted to touch her all over

'umm sorry i didnt meant to just walk in

'its fine babe, you are my girlfriend after all

'yea but we did say we are taking it slow.... danielle turned around giving kate privacy to get dressed which she did so, kate smiled to see danielle blush and the hunger in her eyes, once kate was dressed she walked to danielle and hugged her from behind

'im dressed dont worry

'the only thing im worried about is not being able to control myself, i just want to wait a bit and i know it sounds stupid

'no it doesnt dan, i like that we are waiting, i think we need to see how we are together as girlfriends

'me too

'so what were you going to ask me?

'i was thinking of going to get a bottle of wine and we can sit out on the balcony just us 2?

'sounds good babe

'good, i will be back in 15 minutes

'i will be waiting

'i wont be long... danielle turned around and kissed kate's lips 'oh by the way, your body is sexy as hell... kate blushed a little and smiled

'thanks... she said shyly

'see you soon..... danielle arrived back not too long later, when she walked in she looked around for kate

'kate? 

'im out on the balcony babe... danielle walked out and smiled, there was music playing on the radio, a few candles on the table with a bucket and ice sitting in the middle of the table and 2 glasses beside it

'it looks so cute out here

'only for you, come and sit down

'oh here is the wine..... kate poured them a glass each and pulled the bowl of grapes out from the other table

'here you go beautiful

'your beautiful.. danielle said

'cheers to us

'to us.... they chatted about all different things being more intimate with there words, throughout there friendship they have spent a lot of time together and know a lot about each other but they needed to be more open mentally and personally, 

'tell me about adam

'really?

'yea, tell me about how it happened and what changed... danielle nodded

'he was charming, cute and smart, we met at a photo shoot and he flirted non stop, he asked me for my number but i told him no as i wasnt up for dating, i had ahi who was 2 at the time so i wasnt looking for anything

'what changed?

'about 2 months after that we met again at a gathering, he tried all night to flirt and i kept laughing off his advances but at the end of the night i ended up giving him my number, from there we went on a few dates and began dating, the first 3 and a half years was great im not gonna lie but something changed

'what was it?

'he stopped paying attention to me and even ahi eventually

'how so? kate asked

'it was like he was there but mentally he wasnt, like say for instance we would be home having dinner and than watch a movie together but he would sit on the other couch or walk in and out of the room making phone calls or doing things on the laptop, he stopped being loving and attentive unless it had to do with work, like we would do video's together for harley davidson and things like that, eventually i got sick of trying so we just began to drift apart, in fact i dont even know why he is so upset about us breaking up when it was because of his behavior that began the spiral

'ahi said he didnt like adam

'yea i realized that recently

'he told me that adam hasnt been very nice to you 

'yea for the last year he hasnt been very nice, its like he wants to argue as if he enjoys it, he would start over the simplest of things like if i was tired, if i was home late from work, if ahi and i were too loud, ahi and i mess around in the house together all the time, we run through the house throwing water balloons at each other we paint and draw together and adam got jealous of it as i was sending so much time with ahi

'wow thats childish, feel free to do anything you want here but just try not to break anything

'we will do our best... danielle laughed, anyways im so glad im done with him i happen to have found the most beautiful and sexiest girl ever....kate smiled

'such a charmer babe

'only for you, come here... kate sat in danielle's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, danielle relaxed back into the seat bringing kate with her, there lips met in a heated kiss kate's tongue darting into danielle's mouth and both of them moaned at the contact, danielle moved a hand under kate's shirt and when she made contact with kate's back she felt like she could combust, kate felt so smooth and soft, danielle pulled back and kissed kate along her jaw and neck 

'fuck dan.... kate mumbled as danielle sucked her pulse, kate moved herself to straddle dan's lap frontward and this gave them both better access to each others body, kate moved her hands under dan's shirt and grazed her nails across her incredibly toned stomach, danielle pulled back both breathing heavily

'if you keep doing that kate i wont be able to hold back... kate smirked and moved her hands up and grazed underneath danielle's breast

'maybe i dont want you to hold back

'yea? danielle gulped as kate's hands went over her bra clad breasts and squeezed her nipples

'maybe i want to feel you and i cant deny how much i want you to touch me, i want to feel your body all over mine... kate said leaning down to kiss danielle's neck feeling danielle's breathing fasten on her lips

'kate i want to so bad but... kate pulled back and nodded

'i know, sorry i got caught up in your lips and body

'its okay, your not alone i promise

'good to know, at least im not the only one feeling like i want to just throw you over the table and have my way with you... danielle laughed and kissed kate's lips

'definitely not, i dont know why but i think we should just wait a little bit longer

'i get it dan, i really do

'thank you for understanding.... kate went to get off danielle's lap but dan held her tight

'no dont go anywhere, i like you this close to me

'me too.... they stayed sated like that for another hour sharing a few glasses and feeding each other grapes till they both were too tired to stay awake so they made there way inside to go to bed, kate walked danielle to her room she was sharing with ahi and kissed her

'good night beautiful

'good night babe.... kate checked the front door was locked and went to her own room and got into bed, she checked her phone going through her instagram and after a few minutes put her phone on charge, she was just dosing off when her phone beeped and she picked i up to see a message from dan, opening the message it was a picture of dan blowing a kiss and it wrote

'i miss snuggling with you, i just want to cuddle your sexy body, good night beautiful girl... kate smiled and took a photo of herself smiling and sent it to danielle with a message,

danielle opened the message seeing a photo of kate and a message

'miss you too babe, cuddles will come soon enough dont worry, good night to you baby... dan put her phone on charge and turned over to hug her son and fell asleep dreaming of blonde hair and blue eyes


	6. The right match

The next few days passed and danielle had interviewed quite a few people to be ahi's home teacher and carer, she was very picky on who looked after him and even if you did the littlest thing different or wrong she would pull you up, a lady had just left and danielle was writing on her book a few comments as she had with all the others, ahi was in there bedroom watching tv with a snack

'another one to cross off the list... danielle sighed

'babe your too hard on them

'what? no im not... kate came over to her and sat on dan's lap kissing her cheek

'yea you are, what was wrong with that one?

'i dont like her accent

'how about the bold guy? the lady with the dark hair? the young guy with the dreads? what a bought all them

'bold guy had a bad attitude, the lady didnt even know her times tables and the young guy was too young, he may as well sit his tests with ahi... danielle defended and kate giggled

'babe i know you want the best for ahi but i think you found one but your just worried

'who?

'the guy with the dreads, he may be young but he was very qualified, he has spent the last 12 months working with children with disabilities so he is a sweet guy and cares a lot for children, any question you threw at him he answered politely and with a positive attitude and i think ahi will love him... danielle sighed 

'you think he is a good match?

'i do but he is not my son

'but i trust your judgement kate, i know i was hard on them but my kids are my everything and i need him to be safe

'i know, have you checked dante's records?

'yes, he is clean, i checked him school he went to and also his uni

'what did they say?

'it was all positive, he has never stepped a foot wrong and they all love him

'i think you know why

'because he is perfect for the job, ahi will like him he is very sweet and smart

'so?

'so i will set up a meet with him to meet ahi and if that goes well i will hire him

'good girl, i know how much you love your boys and he a good fit i think

'now that i think about it you could be right

'holy shit!!! did danielle cormack just say im right? hold the phone everyone

'oh shut up.... kate laughed when danielle pulled kate onto the couch and kissed her lips making kate moan 'at least i know how to shut you up

'you cant shut me up dan im.... she was stopped by danielle's lips again and her hand up her shirt scratching lightly at her stomach

'what was that babe?

'n.n.nothing

'thats what i thought... they made out for some time on the couch till danielle pulled back

'we need to stop before ahi comes out and we scare the shit out of him.... kate nodded as she breathed heavily, danielle sat up as kate stayed laid down, she pulled kate's feet into her lap and began to massage them

'hmm that feels nice, no one has ever done that for me... danielle frowned and looked at her girl

'what? like you have never had a foot rub?

'no, never

'how about torri?

'oh please, she isnt into the whole touchy feely thing

'but you had sex?

'yes but is was just that sex to get off basically, it wasnt always like that, at the start for about 3 months it was great but it stopped soon enough

'well i plan to look after you anytime i can and i love being touched by you and when i touch you

'i like it too, i guess i should get dinner started

'what are you making kate?

'i was thinking stir fry, easy, quick and yummy

'sounds good, do you need help?

'no thanks, it will only take 15 minutes

'in that case dont go yet....... danielle continued to massage kate's feet for a while and also her legs wanting her to relax for a bit as they both watched tv, 20 minutes later danielle went to say something to kate and turned o see kate had fallen asleep, smiling she stood up and grabbed the blanket and draped it over her and kissed kate's cheek before she went to the kitchen to get a start on dinner, if she waited too long little ahi would come out and complain, she made dinner and on cue as she was making a bowl for ahi he came into the kitchen 

'mum im hungry.... danielle laughed and rubbed his cheek

'i know baby, i made stir fry you want some?

'yes please but what about kate?

'she is sleeping on the couch

'when will she wake up? we have to eat together... he huffed like what he was saying should make sense to his mum

'alright i will wake her

'hurry up, im hungry

'okay... she went into the lounge room and went to wake up kate but she was already awake and on her phone

'hey babe i was coming to wake you up

'hey, my phone woke me

'everything alright?

'yea all good, just tammy checking to see when we could meet up, im going to meet her tomorrow

'thats good, i havent seen tammy in a while

'why dont you come to lunch with us?

'no its okay, thats for you two

'i want you to come and ahi too

'okay we will come than

'great.... before danielle could say anything ahi came into the room

'muuuuum hurry up please

'sorry ahi i was just about to get her up

'why am i getting up?

'kate dinner is ready so we have to eat together

'oh right sorry, im getting up, i just need to use the bathroom

'fine... he said and walked back to the kitchen and sat at the table

'i wont be long babe

'take your time i will put food... kate kissed dan and walked off to the bathroom, danielle finished putting food and put the bowls on the table, she got the jug of water and 3 cups and sat down with ahi, kate walked in and sat down and they began eating

'its yummy mum

'it is babe, its really good

'thanks guys, i was thinking we should go for a drive after dinner and get ice cream or something, what do you 2 think? 

'sounds good babe

'im in mum

'good... after dinner kate cleaned up while danielle dressed ahi and than herself, once they were ready they left kate's apartment and got into kate's car and she drove, arriving at there destination they got out and walked into the ice cream shop

'ahi what do you want?

'the one with the nuts please

'okay, kate?

'i will have the same as ahi

'alright why dont you 2 sit at the booth there... she pointed and they went and sat down, danielle arriving 5 minutes later and handing them there ice cream and took a seat next to ahi

'so ahi i have been looking at someone for your home schooling and i want you to meet him, what do you think?

'whats his name?

'its dante

'when will i meet him?

'how about tomorrow after lunch?

'okay mum, will you be there?

'of course

'and kate too?

'i cant sweet heart i have something on

'okay than. i will meet him tomorrow mum

'good boy..... after they had there sweet treat they went for a walk and ended up at putt putt so they stayed for a couple hours and played around all 3 of them laughing and having fun, on the way home ahi fell asleep in the car and danielle had to carry him inside, once he was dressed in pj's danielle put him to bed and went to sit with kate for a while on the couch

'when are we back to shooting for wentworth dan?

'monday

'damn, i was enjoying my time off

'i know me too but it will be good to get back to work and back into a routine for a while

'yea true, it would be good to see everyone again after a month off

'definitely, so a movie?

'sure babe.... they got half way before they both fell asleep which wasnt surprising considering it was after midnight, ahi woke up a couple hours later to use the toilet and than went looking for his mum seeing she and kate had fallen asleep together cuddling, he got the blanket and struggled to put it over them but did eventually manage, he kissed them both on the cheek and than went back to the bed spreading out smiling at the fact that he got the big bed to himself

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they left the apartment at 12 to go meet tammy for lunch, kate parked the car up and they got out and walked into the cafe together, kate looked around and saw tammy waving at them

'tammy... ahi yelled and ran towards her and she picked him up and hugged him

'hey little man

'i havent see you in a long time

'i know... she looked up when danielle and kate came up and she put ahi in the seat to sit down and hugged them both

'hey kate, dan

'hey tam, how are you?

'im good, sit down lets order food.... once food was ordered ahi colored in as the other 3 talked

'so you 2? tammy smirked 'are you together? kate looked at danielle who smiled and nodded her okay to tell tammy, kate grabbed her hand 

'yes tam we are together

'i freakin knew it, its about time you got your act together... they all laughed 'so tell me what happened?

'dan you want to tell her?

'you can tell her babe

'okay well as you know i have liked danielle for a while and i tried to keep it to myself but it was getting stronger, the pull towards her and being with torri hadnt felt the same in a long time, since dan and i started working together and hanging out my feelings for torri had become more to friendship and i had decided to break it off with her, 

'thats not really surprising kate

'yea i know tammy, anyways so this one called me drunk while she was in new zealand and asked me to come there

'like to new zealand?

'yep, torri was actually coming the next day and i had planned to break it off with her so i told dan no but she was doing everything she could to get me to change my mind even getting her mum on the phone... they all laughed

'so you were pretty determined dan?

'absolutely

'right okay go on kate

'well i told her i would come at night time so i booked my ticket, torri turned up and i broke up with her

'how did that go? kate looked at ahi who was busy coloring

'it went differently than what i would imagine, she was very hands on... tammy raised an eyebrow understanding what she meant

'wow... she said shocked

'yea anyways i ended going to nz that night and 2 days later i kissed danielle and we went from there, we spent time together and than danielle asked me to be her girlfriend

'thats awesome guys,

'yea we are happy

'hey ahi why dont you go over there where all the arcade games are and play

'okay.... when he walked to the area not too far tammy turned to the couple

'so torri hit you?

'yea she did, she was angry

'thats not an excuse kate

'thats what i said, she came to nz a bruised cheek with a big scratch on it

'shit kate, what the hell

'i know, its okay she is gone now

'good, so dan tell me about adam?

' it hasnt been the same for time now, about 1-2 years, he stopped paying attention to us and my feelings began to change for him, he would ignore us, stop eating with us and going out together, when i met kate it completely changed everything, i felt something straight away for her and my feelings grew strong and quick, when i was in new zealand i had had enough and i just broke it off with him

'how did that go?

'he went off and than grabbed my wrist leaving a couple bruises but ethan stepped in and asked him to leave, i havent seen him since than

'im sorry both of you for going through such hard break-ups

'its alright because i have my girl with me... danielle said kissing kate's cheek

'you 2 are too cute

'oh so tam dont say anything to anyone yet, we know there are photos of us together out but nothing has been confirmed 

'yea no worries.. seeing the food coming she called out to ahi to come and eat, once they finished eating they all said there good byes and left, kate dropped danielle and ahi at home as she had to go and have a meeting for a future project she was interested in, danielle went inside and dante arrived half an hour later and danielle let him in

'hi dante come in

'thanks danielle

'can i get you a drink?

'im fine thank you

'alright come through and i will introduce you to ahi...he followed danielle to the lounge room where ahi was watching tv and danielle muted the tv

'ahi this here is dante, dante this is ahi

'hey little one how are you? he shook his hand

'im good, your hair is really long... they laughed

'yea it is, my mum likes my hair long so i let it grow

'my mum likes my hair long too... ahi said shaking his hair around

'your hair is cool ahi

'ahi im going to get you some drinks and snacks will you be okay with dante?

'yes mum... danielle listened in the kitchen as ahi and dante chatted away like there old friends, danielle took a tray of snacks and water for them to share and sat down in the kitchen and did some work on the laptop and being available if ahi needed her, before she knew it an hour had passed and they were still chatting when she went into the lounge room and smiled

'ahi what do you think? do you want dante to be your teacher and carer?

'yes he is cool... danielle laughed

'alright good, dante on monday i need you here from 8 till 6 and sometimes 7 if im running late

'thats no problem danielle, im happy with that

'great, i will make sure i have ahi's lunch and snacks ready before i leave

'oh danielle you dont have to do that, i dont mind making his food fresh for lunch and snacks

'really?

'yes of course, we will both be eating so im happy to make his food, plus we will be exploring out and about every now and than so we will be fine

'okay well than i will make sure there is plenty of food in the house

'no problem at all danielle

'okay well ahi say bye to dante and he will see you on monday

'bye dante

'bye ahi, i will see you on monday

'okay...... dante left and danielle put a movie on for ahi while she did a quick clean up, she did hers and ahi's room and did a quick wash of the bathroom and than cleaning kate's room, she was wiping the side table when she saw a framed photo of kate and torri, picking it up she sat down and stared at it, she saw how happy kate looked and wondered if kate was happy with her

'dan? she looked up when she heard a voice seeing it was kate

'hey your home

'yea sorry it took so long

'thats okay, how did it go? she asked as she put the frame down, kate kicked herself for forgetting that photo was even there and even worse that danielle saw it, closing her door she kicked off her shoes and jacket before walking over to danielle and straddling her lap kissing her

'it was good, i have some more work set up to start soon, they are happy to work around my schedule for wentworth

'thats great babe

'yea, look dan about the photo

'its not business

'yes it is, i actually forgot it was even there

'its fine kate

'dan i should have thrown it out, she means nothing to me at all, i want you, i have you and i want no one else

'yea? danielle asked unsure of herself, kate held danielle's face between her face and kissed her lips

'yes baby, all i want is you, i want to build a life with you okay... danielle smiled

'okay... wrapping her arms around the blonde she pulled her into a passionate kiss danielle moaning as she lay back pulling kate down with her, she flipped them over and she hovered above the blonde woman kissing her neck as her hand went under the blondes shirt

'dan... she husked out and danielle scratched her nails on kate's stomach and sucked and licked her neck driving kate crazy

'you smell so good and taste even better... danielle said, 

'fuck dan we cant do this... danielle pulled back and looked at kate confused

'what? why?

'because ahi could walk in anytime, he is just watching a movie

'shit your right, sorry i got carried away

'its okay, im not complaining...... danielle went to sit up up but before she did she lifted kate's shirt and kissed her all along her stomach it was definitely her favorite part of kate along with her neck, she than sat up and sighed

'fuck kate whenever i see you i just want to throw you on the bed and have my way with you

'i want that too dan but i dont want ahi to walk in on us

'i know me too... kate sat beside danielle and reached over to the photo frame and pulled the photo up ripping it and throwing it away

'can i ask you something kate?

'anything babe

'are you happy? kate looked at danielle surprised at first but decided to speak truthfully

'honestly danielle i have never been so happy in my life, you make me happier than i have ever been

'really?

'yes babe, im like a fat kid with chocolate cake... danielle laughed and leaned in kissing the blonde

'me too, im happy with you too

'phew thank god for that

'your crazy ya know

'so i have been told dan

'so how about after ahi goes to sleep i come and cuddle with you in here?

'abso freakin lutely ..... danielle laughed at kate's enthusiasm and was excited for what was to come tonight


	7. connecting

later that night kate was sitting in bed leaning on the bedhead reading a book, they had dinner and while kate had a shower and got ready for bed danielle was showering and than putting ahi to bed for the night, she wasnt sure what if anything would happen between them but either way she was happy to share her bed with the sexy redhead, 

danielle had put ahi to bed and read him a story which he fell asleep halfway in and than she left the room, she herself had a quick shower and once she was dressed in shorts and a singlet she made her way to kate's bedroom knocking gently and than opening the door, she smiled when she saw kate had dozed off with the book in her lap, walking in she put the book aside and gently stroked her cheek causing kate to open her eyes slowly

'hmm i fell asleep?

'you did sweety, why dont you lay down?

'are you laying with me? danielle nodded

'of course... kate lay down properly and danielle got in bed with her and lay behind kate wrapping an arm around the blonde being the big spoon

'your the perfect little spoon... danielle said in kate's ear and kate giggled

'your the perfect big spoon so i guess we fit perfectly together

'we sure do beautiful... danielle rasped and kissed kate's neck as they snuggled in even closer leaving no space between them, an hour passed and although kate had fallen asleep before right now she was wide awake and couldnt sleep. having danielle so close to her was making her stomach do somersaults and she had the urge to touch her, looking over her shoulder she was surprised to see big brown eyes staring back at her as she had assumed danielle would have fallen asleep

'your awake?

'yea, i couldnt sleep, you?

'same... kate turned over so she was facing danielle putting her hand on her hip her thumb rubbing her skin where her top had risen, danielle had moved her hand up to kate's cheek rubbing the soft skin as she moved closer and kiss the blondes lips, it was supposed to be just a soft peck but kate's hand behind her neck holding her in place caused them to deepen the kiss, there was no fight for dominance it was just soft sensual kissing until kate's tongue made its way into daneille's mouth and kate heard one of the sexiest moans she had ever heard come from danielle, kate moved her way up to lay on top of danielle and that gave them both better access to each others body, kate pulled back a little breathing heavily

'should we stop? she breathed out and danielle shook her head

'no dont stop, i want this, i want you

'are you sure? i dont want to rush us

'your not rushing, i want you kate, i want you to touch me and i want to touch you... kate leaned over and flicked on the bedside lamp she wanted to see all of danielle, she sat up on danielle's crotch and pulled her top off danielle gasped when she saw no bra, 'fuck she is trying to kill me' danielle thought when she saw kate's beautiful breasts, kate took off her shorts and undies too wanting to really feel danielle's skin on hers, kate also pulled off danielle's singlet and she also had no bra on, she kissed danielle lips and than her lips went to her neck sucking licking and tasting the beautiful woman below her, kissing down her chest she went to her left breast sucking on her nipple and danielle moaned the feeling of kate's mouth on her felt so good, kate moved to the other breast and sucked the nipple into her mouth and danielle's hand behind her head telling her to pay more attention to her breasts and kate made a mental note that danielle loved her breasts been played with

with every lick, with every suck, with every touch of kate's skilled tongue and hands danielle felt like she was getting wetter and wetter and she really needed kate to touch her more, releasing her hand from her head kate took the action and made her way further down her body to her toned and tanned stomach, she kissed and nipped her soft skin before stopping at the hem of the shorts and panties, looking up into danielle's eyes

'can i? danielle nodded and kate pulled the 2 items down her legs and threw them to the floor, sitting back on her knees between her legs she looked at danielle's mound and saw how wet she was, it was dripping onto her thigh and kate was extremely happy with that, she raked her eyes up her body and looked into her now darkened eyes and smirked

'so wet babe... danielle gulped at the intensity from kate and tried to clench her legs together to get some type of relief but kate wouldnt allow it

'kate, please... she breathed out

'please what babe? what do you?

'touch me, i need you to touch me..... kate kissed up danielle's left leg and nipped at the sensitive spot under her knee and she knew all the teasing she had done danielle needed relief and soon

'i am touching you

'more.... danielle said her chest rising and falling, kate moved up her thigh licking the juices that were there

'dont waste this babe, this is liquid gold.... before danielle could respond kate's tongue went into danielle's folds making contact with her clit and danielle felt like her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she grabbed the sheets

'oh fuck... kate's tongue was everywhere and anywhere and danielle was struggling to not be loud as to not wake her son or the neighbors, kate pulled the hard nub int her mouth and sucked gently not wanting to set danielle off just yet, she found a rhythm that they both enjoyed and she just wanted to enjoy the redhead for a bit longer, danielle tasted amazing which didnt shock kate at all and she just couldnt get enough of her, moving her tongue with purpose as she heard danielle's breathing change and get heavier

'oh fuck kate, yes... right...thereee.... danielle moaned out and kate knew she was close she she pushed 2 fingers into her beautiful girl and that was what she needed, with kate's fingers and tongue going even faster danielle came hard and long, it felt like it was going on forever, her body raised up off the bed so kate put her hand on her stomach to keep her grounded, danielle's hand went to kate's head holding her there and her other held onto the sheets tightly, after kate worked her down danielle finally dropped down on the bed a complete and utter mess, she was panting hard, her body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat and she just couldnt even say anything, no one had ever touched her like that, its as if there were 5 kate's working her entire body all at once, kate pulled her finger out licking them clean and crawled up danielle's body leaving light sensual kisses along the way, daniell'e eyes were closed so she kissed her cheek and than lay beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist giving danielle time to come back to herself, it took some time and after 20 minutes danielle turned her head to see kate slowly dosing off and she kissed her lips gently and kate opened them fully and smiled

'i thought you had fallen asleep... kate said

'i didnt, its just that was so intense, no one ever made me feel like that, thank you

'you dont have to thank me, i really really enjoyed it but right now im tired

'but i want to touch you

'i want that too but im struggling to keep my eyes open, tomorrow?

'without a doubt, go to sleep beautiful.... wrapping them selves around each other they both fell asleep pretty quickly

\-----------------------------------------------------

kate was the first up and smiled when she saw danielle had her head laid on her chest and her hand over her breast, last night had been amazing and touching danielle the way she did and feeling her come undone at her finger tips was on another level, picking up her mobile she saw it was 9.30 so she decided to get out of bed, gently extracting herself from the redhead she used the bathroom and than got dressed leaving the room and danielle sleeping, she saw ahi sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal

'good morning ahi

'good morning... he responded and kate made herself a coffee and than joined him on the couch

'did you sleep okay?

'yep, i had the whole bed to myself, it was awesome... kate smiled 'is mum still sleeping?

'yes she is, she didnt sleep till late

'what are we doing today?

'we dont have any plans, what do you want to do? should we go and do something?

'maybe we could go to the place with the animals and water

'the aquarium? 

'yea there

'i thought your mum took you?

'last time we were gonna go it rained lots so we didnt go and the time before mum had to go to a meeting

'okay well when your mum gets up we can see if she wants to go

'okay.... 45 minutes later kate went to the kitchen and was making toast when she felt arms around her waist and a kiss to her neck

'good morning beautiful girl

'morning babe, did you sleep okay?

'i slept amazingly, you?

'me too babe, what do want for breakfast?

'just coffee and toast would be great

'why dont you go and sit with ahi and talk to him about today, he wants to do something

'okay... danielle sat on the couch pulling ahi into her lap kissing him all over the face as he giggled

'mum it tickles... he laughed out and than wrapped her arms around him 

'did you like having the bed to yourself?

'yep, i spread out

'did you have breakfast?

'yea i had cereal, hey mum can we go to the aquarium today? you start work tomorrow and wont have time to do lots of stuff

'i think thats a good idea baby, we can have lunch in the city and than go to the aquarium

'yessssss.... he said and danielle laughed, kate came through handing dan her coffee and toast and sat down on the single couch

'so whats deal for today?

'the aquarium

'sweet

'ahi why dont you go and have a shower and than put your robe on until i get clothes out for you

'okay mum... ahi ran off and kate sat beside danielle kissing her cheek

'so last night? kate said and danielle smiled and nodded

'it was amazing

'yea? no regrets?

'only that i never got to reciprocate

'i was just so tired

'thats okay but tonight your mine... kate giggled

'im always yours

'good.... they watched tv for a while and kate decided to check social media for a while and the first thing she saw knew would piss danielle off

'babe i think you should see this... she handed the phone to danielle and she watched as she tightened her jaw in anger, there was a photo that adam put up of himself, danielle, ahi and ethan with the hashtag #familyforlife #mygirl

'fucking asshole, why the hell would he do this.. she said frustrated, looking at kate she could tell she was hurt by the photo and maybe thats what he wanted, to try and come between them

'kate im sorry, he is just trying to hurt us

'im not gonna lie it does hurt but its not your fault he just cant get over the fact that you moved on

'well he needs to, im gonna call his stupid ass

'no dont dan you will just get into it with him

'no i wont, i just want him to take it down or he will regret it

'well im going to have a shower babe... kate walked off and danielle scrolled to his number and pressed call, adam answered after a few rings

'hey beautiful

'dont call me that adam, what the hell is with the photo you put up? we are not together and im not your girl or your family anymore so take it down

'no, you are my girl

'no im not, i have moved on

'with her ay? its just a faze dan and than you will come back to a real man

'a real man would never put his hands on a woman the way you did, you say we are family but you have ignored me and ahi for the last year and a half like we dont exist, so im going to say it one more time, take the photo down

'no way dan its staying up so deal with it

'fine, just remember i gave you a chance

'noted... he replied as a smart ass

'by the way the place in sydney is mine so i want you out of there

'by when?

'you have a week and than im selling up

'are you not even going to talk about us dan?

'there is no us adam, im done with you and i have moved on and you need to deal with that

'i wont deal with that, your mine and no one elses

'im sick of this adam, im done with you and am happy with my new partner

'fuck you.... adam responded and hung up, danielle was beyond angry and threw her phone on the couch before dropping her head back trying not to let the tears fall but they did, a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks she felt stuck, adam was going to make this really difficult and she didnt want this to effect kate and her kids, she heard voices and lifted her head to see ahi and kate coming out together, kate saw danielle wipe her cheeks and turned to ahi

'hey buddy why dont you go and play playstation for a while, your mum will come in a dress you soon

'okay... the little boy ran to the room and closed the door behind him, kate went over to danielle and pulled her into a hug

'babe whats wrong?

'he is being so difficult

'adam?

'yea, he says im his and no one elses and he wont let go of me

'you dont worry about him okay, i am here for you

'i dont want you in the middle of this, you and the kids should not be effected by his behavior

'babe im here with you and your boys are okay, they both know about us and do they have a problem?

'no, they really like you

'phew thank god for that... kate said making danielle giggle 'thats the smile i want to see, listen dan its me, you and the boys that i care about not him, we are stronger together

'yea your right, maybe its time to announce our relationship? how do you feel about that?

'its up to you dan, if you want to announce than im leaving the decision up to you

'come here.... danielle pulled kate into her lap, she took her phone out and opened the photo app and set it ready, turning to face kate she kissed her lips and snapped a couple photos or them, pulling back kate sat behind danielle hugged danielle and kissed her cheek so danielle took another couple photos, she put 3 photos on instagram tagging kate and putting the hashtags #ballieliveson #mygirl #myoneandonly #mylove and than she posted it and than put her phone on the table leaning back into kate

'its done, hopefully he gets its now that i only want you and not him

'hopefully but if not we will sort him out

'i hope so, anyways i should shower and get ahi ready so we can go..... they really enjoyed there day out together, they only had a couple fans come up to them for a photo but they were happy to take them, after the aquarium they got dinner and took it back home to eat, there phones had been going off all day with comments and messages even one from nicole making them both laugh as she was inappropriate as usual, after showering again danielle put ahi to bed who was falling asleep on the couch, she than joined kate in bed

'babe have you seen these comments there quite funny...... kate said showing danielle and she laughed at some of them

'it looks like a lot of people didnt like adam

'smart fans... they both laughed 'the photo he put up earlier has had some crazy comments

'good, he needs to understand that i have moved on with the sexy blonde

'im sexy am i dan? danielle nodded

'so sexy. come here let me show you... danielle pulled kate into her lap so she was straddling her lap and they began kissing hard at first but it softened up, danielle pulled back and smiled

'your so beautiful... kate blushed a little not used to the nice compliments that danielle gives her. danielle didnt even want to waste any time as she undid the tie on the robe kate was wearing and pulled it open, kate didnt have anything on underneath not even panties and danielle was very happy about that, pulling the robe down her shoulders she tossed it aside as she gently kisses kates neck and than sucking on her pulse feeling it beat in her mouth and kate moaned out her name, 

'dan i need to feel you too... danielle nodded and pushed kate to sit on the bed as she striped off completely to nothing and than sat back down patting her lap so kate could crawl onto her lap and there lips met again in a passionate kiss as danielle palmed kate's breasts feeling the nipples erect at her touch, danielle moved her lips down to her neck and sucked leaving a few love bites but she didnt care, kate was hers and she was kate's and that wasnt going to change, she kissed down to kate's breast and than taking the hard nub in her mouth sucking it and biting gently causing kate to moan loudly

'shuu kate we cant wake ahi, or the neighbors... kate nodded and pulled danielle's head to suck her breasts again, danielle altered between the left and the right making sure to keep the stamina for kate, she could feel kate's juices dripping into her lap and she was getting more and more turned on, kate put her hands on danielle's face and they looked into each others eyes, kate no longer had blue eyes they were black with desire and danielle loved it but what she loved more was what came out of kate's mouth next

'fuck me, fuck me please i cant wait anymore

'fuck thats hot... danielle said and she moved her hand between there bodies and slipped it between kate's overheated core and rubbed her clit

'ohhh... kate moaned out, danielle rubbed for a little bit but kate got frustrated needing relief so she moved her fingers down and pushed 2 into her blonde lover and fuck kate let out a long moan that she obviously couldnt control and danielle didnt want her to, as long as it was low to not get anyones attention she wanted it all, she wanted to hear kate while she feels her, she began to move her fingers in and out at a slow pace wanitng to drag out the sexy noises kate was making but the foreplay had turned kate on so much she couldnt handle slow

'dan please babe, i need you to fuck me... hard and fast i cant take the teasing, i need to come... danielle kissed kate and began to move her fingers faster with each stroke her thumb rubbing over her sensitive clit, kate's hips moved with danielle's hand making there movements match, kate wrapped her arms around danielle's neck as she began riding danielle's fingers, it was fucking delicious and danielle couldnt take her eyes off kate's bouncing breasts so she sucked on her nipples alternating between them

'thats it kate, ride my fingers, i got you.... kate grunted in her ear and as danielle rubbed her clit a little harder kate came in waves of turmoil, her legs wrapped around danielle's waist and her body stiffened, she had a beautiful blush covering her body and danielle had to kiss her to cover her moans, as kate's movements slowed down to a stop danielle didnt stop rubbing her clit helping kate ride out every wave possible, when she fell limp into danielle's arms danielle pulled out and licked her fingers clean

'mm you taste so good baby... she smiled when kate breathy laughed, they sat in that position for a while and danielle could feel kate's heart on her own chest coming back to a normal rhythm

'are you okay? danielle asked and kate lifted her head and nodded

'more than okay, that was amazing

'it was but not enough... kate creased her eyebrows and before she knew it danielle had flipped them over and kate was now laying on her back and daniell hovering on top of her, she kissed her way down kate's body and down between her legs, she got a slight taste from licking her fingers and wanted so much more, her tongue went to kate's wet and hot core pulling her clit into her mouth

'oh fuck... she heard kate moan and her hands went to danielle's head, she was so sensitive from the orgasm that she was not going to last long and she didnt especially with danielle's tongue, danielle worked her up quick but softly and within a couple minutes kate came again pulling a pillow over her mouth to keep the volume down, once kate calmed down danielle laid beside her shaking body and just watched her, kate looked at danielle 

'that was cheeky... she croaked out

'im never cheeky... danielle smiled back

'is it weird that your the first person to make me come twice like that?

'really?

'yea, it was amazing, your amazing

'your amazinger

'is that even a word?

'it is now... wrapping an arm around kate's waist she kissed her cheek 'your shaking

'its cold.... danielle reached for the blanket and pulled it up and over them as they snuggled into each other

'better?

'much, thank you... after sharing a few more kisses sleep took over them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that they came out how will there wentworth family take it? what will adam do to get danielle back? will he accept it and move on? will torri be back? so many questions to answer and all in due time, as i have said before i never know how long my stories will be, it could be ten chapters or it could be 50 i have no idea, its hard when it comes to danielle and kate who i absolutely love and adore, there is no malice in this story its all fake so dont go crazy, please comment i really do enjoy reading them and seeing what you all think of this story, thank you for reading


	8. how i feel

They had been back at work filming for a few days now, most of the cast they had spoken to congratulated them on finally getting together and were happy for them which they were glad for, ahi was doing well with home schooling which danielle was thank full, on thursday danielle had just finished a scene and went back to her trailer as she was exhausted, she had been filming since 5am that day as they needed to get the early sun, kate didnt start till 10.30 but they hadnt seen each other yet on set as she had been busy and kate was in make up, she had an hour rest before she was needed and took off her prison clothes and put on her robe, she had a banana to eat as she was quite hungry but was to tired to go get something, she had a couch and tv in her trailer so she lay down watching tv for a while and than ended up falling asleep, she was woken soon enough with soft lips on her own, opening her eyes slowly kate's beautiful eyes came into view

'wakey wakey sleeping beauty... danielle smiled

'did i fall asleep?

'you did baby

'what time is it? danielle husked out

'nearly 1.30

'shit i have to film another scene in a few minutes... she tried to get up but kate stopped her

'babe relax, they said they are running a little behind and they dont need you for half an hour... danielle nodded and laid down pulling kate to lay down on top of her and she wrapped her arms around the blonde

'hmm you smell good

'i just had a shower, i used your shampoo and conditioner, i hope you dont mind?

'not at all, whats mine is your kate

'even this? kate said and moved her hand to squeeze danielle's right breast making her gasp

'yes definitely that but dont start something now kate, we dont have time 

'i know but your just so damn sexy i cant help it... danielle blushed and kissed kate

'later in bed, just me and you

'i damn well hope so

'absolutely.... kate lay her head on danielle's chest for a while till danielle spoke

'what do you want for dinner?

'are you cooking or take-out?

'takeout, im too tired to cook

'alright well how about we get burgers and chips from the shop near home? i will pick it up because im finishing after you, unless you want to eat earlier with ahi

'no thats fine kate, we will wait for you beautiful

'thanks you.... she kissed danielle's lips and than got up pulling the redhead up with her 'we better get back to work 

'yes we should, we have a couple scenes to shoot together.... they shot there scene where allie and bea make out in the kitchen and fuck was it heated and kate struggled to keep her hands in places that her character would have them, they than filmed a few more separate scenes and when danielle was done she left sending kate a message telling her she had to leave to go home and didnt want to interrupt her, kate finished a scene with tammy and they were now sitting in kate's trailer 

'so you and dan seem good?

'its great tam, she is amazing

'have you had any issue with torri or adam?

'no and hopefully we wont

'well i hope so too but adam is pretty angry, i saw a comment he made on someone's post about you and dan and it was pretty rude and disrespectful 

'yea he has been pretty rude to dan

'i am happy for you both but just be careful yea

'we will dont worry

'we should get together kate

'yea i will speak to dan about it, nicole has been bugging to get together as well, i will call you later about it

'sounds good

'well i gotta get going and get dan and ahi dinner 

'okay bye kate.... kate arrived home half an hour later and walked in the apartment, putting the food on the table she took off her jacket and boots throwing them aside and walking into the lounge room smiling when she saw danielle chasing ahi around the place

'KATE!!! he yelled and ran to her jumping up into her arms 'help mums tickling me.... he laughed and kate looked at danielle and laughed

'babe what are you doing to ahi?

'he started it

'no i didnt, you did 

'nuh ugh... danielle countered and laughed when ahi poked his tongue out and of course danielle did the same

'ahi i bought dinner how about you go get cleaned up so we can eat?

'oh yes, im so hungry.... wriggled out of kate's arms and ran passed his mum smacking her leg laughing

'i will get you for that later cheeky.... kate walked to danielle and wrapped her arms around her kissing her lips

'hi beautiful

;hi... danielle said squeezing kate's ass

'i see your picking on ahi

'he picked on me first, i was just laying down watching tv and he jumped on me and tickled me... kate smiled

'your so cute, you hungry?

'yes starving, i only had a banana and 2 coffee's today

'babe we already talked about this, you have to eat especially with the hours we do

'yea i know but we got so busy today

'i will let it go this time but next time your in trouble

'oh gee i hope so... danielle laughed as she walked off and kate smacked her ass, kate washed up and by the time she got to the table dan and ahi were there pulling out the food so kate poured drinks and joined them, after they ate ahi had a shower and was sent to bed as he was quite tired than danielle locked up the place and went to the kates room, she heard the shower and decided to join the blonde so stripped herself naked and went to the bathroom opening the shower door, she stepped into the shower enclosure and wrapped her arms around kate who leaned back into the redhead

'about time you came in here, i was waiting for you, i nearly gave up

'you should have told me baby, i was putting ahi to bed

'well now that your hear can you do my hair for me please? your hands are something special... danielle laughed

'sure babe.... danielle washed kate's hair and massaged as she went, kate's moans filled the room and danielle had to squeeze her legs together as the sexy sound left her lips, once she rinsed her hair and they showered danielle dragged kate out of the shower and dried them off before throwing her on the bed

'fuck dan

'i plan too... with that they made love long into the night

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kate woke to danielle's soft kisses on her chest and neck

'hmm i love waking up with you... kate husked her voice raw from the night before

'i love waking up with you too... danielle said pecking kate's lips over and over again 'we need to get up for work

'yea i guess so, im just so comfy

'well its friday so we have the weekend to look forward to and ahi will be going to his dads later on

'im gonna miss the little guy

'me too but he needs his dad

'how does it even work? with pana in new zealand?

.oh well pana has family here up the coast so he flys to sydney normally but he is happy to come here because he has never been here and than they will drive there together, ahi loves it

'thats good he has a guy in his life

'yea both there dads stayed around for my boys which is good

'yea it is, alright come on babe get up, im going to get ahi's bag packed for when he goes with his dad and get him ready for the day

'fine im up, im going for a shower...... once danielle had ahi's bag ready and he was dressed he was having breakfast when his teacher turned up, daneille and kate both left for work arriving half an hour later with coffee and a ham, cheese, tomato croissant and they sat in kate's trailer eating 

'oh babe by the way i spoke to tammy yesterday and she wants to get together with us

'yea sure nicole does too, how about tonight and we can invite nicole, tammy, katrina, robbie and socs?

'sounds good dan, i will send out a group text... kate picked up her phone opening up a new message adding those people and sent it out to them, danielle laughed when she heard her phone go off

'you sent it to me too?

'well of course, you have to come... danielle rolled her eyes and smiled before leaning over kissing the blonde

'your so fucking cute, but babe i have to go im needed on set

'no worries.... danielle took off to get her make up done and get changed into bea smith and kate into allie novak, they had one of the really tough scenes today where bea is drowned by the freak so would see each other soon, once ready they were in the kitchen with the cast and crew talking about how to go about the scene, they spent 4 hours doing that scene over and over again and the emotion that kate's character allie showed when bea was drowning was definitely real, kate struggled and it felt like every time she saw dan/bea in that water it felt real, she could never imagine seeing danielle hurt. after the scene was shot they took a break and kate retreated to her trailer wanting time on her own to get herself together, the tears fell even harder when she locked herself in her trailer, she didnt know why it hurt so much to see danielle like that 'its just acting' she kept telling herself but as the scene ran through her mind she felt like she couldnt breath and it confused her, needing some fresh air she decided to go for a walk to the outta side of the lot where the cars where parked and just try and relax, she was quite upset, leaving her trailer she walked fast through the lot her head down as she was still crying, just as she felt like she was going to lose it completely she was wrapped in strong arms and held in a tight embrace and as her head was down she didnt see who it was

'what the fuck? she said trying to fight it but that voice that always calms her down in her ear relaxed her instantly

;hey hey shuu its just me babe..... kate sunk into danielle's strong embrace and laid her head on her shoulder, no words needed to be said

danielle had seen the raw emotion from kate while they were filming and could tell that she was struggling with the scene, kate had always done funny shows and probably never had to film something like this so it would have been a bit scary especially when it was her girlfriend in the scene, after they finished filming and went on break she watched on as kate took off and wanted to check on her but the producer was asking questions about something so got side tracked for a couple minutes and when she finally did get away she was heading for kate's trailer but when she saw kate walking straight towards her with her head down she just wrapped her arms around her and held her tight

danielle held kate for some time, they just stood there and danielle saw tammy was with a few people walking there way but when tammy looked at kate and dan she turned around asking the others to follow her leaving the girls alone

'kate talk to me

'i dont know what to say. im embarrassed 

'why would you be?

'im a mess over something fake

'babe i get what happened, you got scared right.... kate lifted her head and looked into those big brown eyes she was definitely falling for

'i did, it felt so real and in my mind i knew it was just acting but my heart just couldnt take it, its stupid

'no its not kate, sometimes when you do a scene like this your body cant help to react tot he situation

'i guess so

'i know so babe, that scene you did where you confronted me in the hallway and out in the yard where your on your own broke my heart, acting as it is sometimes you just cant help it, that scene is done and dusted now you dont have to worry.... she grabbed one of kate's hands and bought it to sit on her heart

'my heart is beating and im right here okay? i dont want you to worry.... kate nodded

'okay

'good, now do you have anymore scenes to do today?

'no i dont, do you?

'yea a couple more, why dont you go get changed and lay down in my trailer and i will get you up when i finish?

'i want to watch you

'i think you need to rest a bit babe, we are going out tonight and i dont want you falling asleep... kate giggled as danielle wiped her eyes

'i guess not, okay i will get changed

'good, im going to check my phone in my trailer and than i will leave it unlocked for you

'okay thank you... danielle placed one, two than three loving kisses to the blondes lips and they parted ways for now, danielle was glad she got to kate before she completely lost lost and was able to assure her that her emotions were okay and understandable, danielle had a message from pana confirming the time so she responded saying she was good with that and gave kate's address, she left the trailer and went back to filming more scenes, 

kate herself got changed than splashed water on her face, she grabbed her stuff and went to danielle's trailer and kicked her shoes and jacket off, she got a cold bottle of water drinking half and putting the bottle on the table near the couch, she lay on the couch and put the tv on falling asleep almost instantly 

when tammy had seen kate and danielle earlier she had been worried, she saw how hard it was for kate when they filmed the drowning scene so wondered if it had anything to do with that, seeing danielle coming from the bathroom she stopped her

'hey dan everything alright with kate?

'it is now, she struggled with the drowning scene, said if felt too real for her 

'i thought as much, shit it was even hard for me to be honest

'your not the only one tammy, it was a difficult scene for all involved...tammy nodded

'so she is okay now?

'yea, i told her to go and sleep in my trailer for a bit

'should we cancel tonight?

'no i think she will be okay, where did she even say we were going? i didnt check the group text

'dinner and than whatever we all decide, she said at 8.30 because you have to see ahi off and than by the time we all get home and get ready she didnt want to rush... danielle smiled

'she is the fucking best ya know

'she is

'no but seriously tammy, she is just so god damn thoughtful and beautiful and fuck i wish we got together a long time ago, i wasted so much time with adam

'OH MY GOD!! Tammy whisper yelled

'what? danielle said confused by her outburst

'you love her

'what?

'your in love with kate

'as if, its too early for that

'oh wow you love her, oh thats so damn cute.... danielle blushed and swatted tammy on the arm

'shut up tam, i dont

'you so do, your gushing over her, i mean i dont blame ya she is pretty hot

'hey keep your eyes to yourself tam...tammy laughed

'dont worry dan im strickly dickly, well for now anyways..... tammy wriggled her eyebrows and they both started laughing

'anyways i dont you know... danielle said a little embarrassed

'you so do dan, you love kate, fuck your so in love with her..... danielle just stopped and stared at tammy the realisation coming to her, do i love kate? geez the butterflies in my stomach say i do, the way my body reacts to her shows i do, the fact that i miss her when she isnt around show i do... danielle blew raspberries

'well fuck, shut up tammy, surely its too early?

'dan since when is there a time frame for this thing?

'i dunno

'you have to tell her

'no way im already dying of embarrassment from you... tammy chuckled

'umm your danielle cormack, you have woman and men throwing themselves at you all the time, your beautiful, funny and down to earth, your worried about saying 'i love you' to kate? far out what has she done to you? wait wait i know 'shut up tam' ..... tammy laughed

'fuck me what the hell just happened

'you finally realised your in love with kate jenkinson 

'ugh, i cant think about this right now tammy

'yea well your gonna have to eventually

'i will but right now i have work, than see ahi off and we are going out tonight, i will sort that stuff out in my own time and you dont say anything

''i wont, calm down woman.... danielle took a deep breath

'i have to go finish up i will see you tonight

'see ya..... danielle finally finished and exhausting day of shooting and went to her trailer, kate was fast asleep her phone sitting on her stomach, putting her phone on the table she stroked the blondes cheek and kate fluttered her eyes open smiling

'hey you finished?

'i am, you feeling better?

'much better, sorry about my freak out

'no need to be, i told you we all struggle with some thing even tammy had a hard time with that scene..... kate nodded 'we need to get going pana will be at your place soon

'our place

'right our place... danielle got changed and they went home, once dante left danielle made ahi a sandwich to snack on as his dad was gonna have a proper dinner with him

'mum we went to the museum today, i learnt so much about culture, with the aborigines, it was so good

'thats great ahi, so do you like being home schooled? 

'i love it, its not always school work, when we go out i learn about different stuff, yesterday we did art stuff and we got different things to tract outside, a leaf, pebbles, rocks, lots of stuff

'sounds kool, im glad you like it

'i love it... he said around a mouthful, after he finished danielle sent him to shower and she got him dressed, his dad turned up not too long later, danielle opened the door and hugged him

'how are you dan?

'im good and you?

'yea pretty good, is my little boy ready?

'he sure is, ahi your dad here... she yelled out and ahi came running around the corner and jumped on his dad

'hi dad

'hi son, you ready to go?

'yep but first i have to say bye to kate. mum where is kate?

'im right here.... ahi went and hugged the blonde

'im gonna miss you kate

'i will miss you too ahi, you be good and have lots of fun

'i will... he hugged his mum and she kissed him all over his face

'i love you ahi

'love you too mum, bye

'dan i will call you tomorrow

'okay, bye ahi

'bye mum, bye kate... he waved and left with his dad, danielle just stared at the door for a few seconds and kate hugged her from behind

'you okay?

'yea, i just miss him when he goes

'i know but he is with someone you trust

'thats true, alright we should get ready

'yes we should.... they both had a shower and danielle wore suit pants, white button up leaving the top 2 buttons undone to show come cleavage, a blue vest and a skinny tie with black heels, kate wore a red dress with black heels, her hair in curls, when kate turned around to say something her mouth got dry,

'fuck dan, you look fucking sexy

'me? kate your stunning.... kate smiled

'how about we not go out and i drag you back to bed? danielle laughed

'as much as i would love that, im hungry and i wouldnt mind letting lose a bit

'okay hungry girlfriend wins, should we call a taxi?

'yes lets go

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes later danielle thankful that it was a common one that kate goes too and they reserved a private area for them, walking inside hand in hand and the manager recognized kate and dan straight away

'well well if it isnt ballie themselves, or is it danko or cormenko? he laughed at his long time friend kate and her girl danielle

'marco its so good to see you

'you too kate, oh and the beautiful danielle is with you

'yes, marco this is danielle cormack my girlfriend, babe this is marco the manager and pain in my ass... marco laughed and hugged the couple

'its so good to meet you danielle, big fan, amazing amazing work

'thank you very much

'jesus your gorgeous 

'hey watch it marco, i dont share... he laughed and put his hands up in defense

;relax kate she wouldnt even look my way

'true babe i wouldnt

'anyways are the rest of them here?

'yes they are, nicole is complaining about you 2 being late and as she put it 'there probably fucking like rabbits'..... danielle blushed and kate and marco laughed

'she cant help herself that one

'why dont you go through to the back and i will bring you all sangria in a moment

'thank you... kate led danielle to the back going down a hallway and than opening the door that said private

'about time you 2 arrived... tammy said a shot glass in her hand

'hey all... once they all greeted each other the girls sat down and marco entered with 3 jugs of sangria and menu's

'i will be back soon to take your orders.... as they looked through they chatted amoungst themselves

'so dan, kate how is it going with you 2? 

'its great nic, its so different to any other relationship i had before

'even with adam?

'definitely, kate is sweet and caring, it doesnt hurt that she is so damn sexy.... danielle winked at a blushing kate

'aww you 2 are so soppy 

'fine by me, as long as i got this beautiful woman on my arm i am happy

'me too... danielle said and kissed kate

'alright lets order so we can go out after, i want to dance

'sounds good to me.... they decided to get 4 servings of each appetizer and share so they could taste them all, the table was filled with plates of beautiful food and they all thoroughly enjoyed themselves, they had all had a fair amount to drink as well so were tipsy, danielle tried to pick up the tab but everyone argued about it

'dan you need to stop paying all the time

'i can afford it

'we know you can but so can we, just split it

'no it takes too long

'give it to me i will do it... nicole argued but danielle wasnt giving in..... just than danielle felt kate's hand on her thigh moving up towards her core and she whispered in her ear

'baby give me the bill... danielle shook her head

'no.. she huffed out.... she felt kate's hand between her legs rubbing her softly

'give it to me

'no..... kate pressed a little harder and danielle clenched her legs together but kate's hand was still there

'you give it to me and later i will give it to you in bed... she whispered and without even realizing what happened kate pulled the bill from her fingers and kissed her cheek

'good girl

'fuck tease.... danielle mumbled as kate pulled away all together

'your cute babe... the others laughed as danielle shot a dirty look at kate 'dont be like that, now come on lets go,......kate paid it herself and they all got up and walked outside getting into taxi's once they decided where they were going, once they arrived the manager was there with security waiting for them to get them through the crowd to the v.i.p area, the crowd line up to get in the club went mental when they saw some of the cast of wentworth and they all stopped to take photos with them before going inside, they were led to the vip area and drinks were ordered

'cheers to a good night out.... they clinked glasses and threw there drinks back, a couple hours passed and they were all pretty much drunk and drunk nicole and katrina were hilarious, they were swinging around the pole acting like exotic dances as the others laughed, kate got up a little unsteady but she managed to walk to the pole and pull herself all the way up wrapping her legs around it and kind of sexily dangled from there

'holy fuck, dan your girl looks fucking sexy

'ya fucking recon... danielle's eyes were on kate the whole time, you wouldnt think it but she was strong holding herself up like that, danielle got up and walked to the pole to stand beside it worried kate would fall but she didnt, kate slithered slowly down the pole blowing a kiss to danielle, when her feet hit the floor they all clapped

'well shit kate, who knew you could do that?

'i aint just a pretty face tam

'you sure aint..... as the others ordered more drink kate pulled danielle into herself and kissed her so strongly it took the redheads breath away

'fuck kate that was fucking hot

'thanks babe, maybe later i can show you some more moves, would you like that? danielle could only nod making kate laugh, nicole came bounding over handing them a shot each 

'oh shit that was strong, what the hell was it?

'tequila

'eww gross, i hate tequila and i really shouldnt have it

'why not dan?

'because i get a little how you say dirty

'shit i would be very happy with that... danielle laughed

'of course you would, just no more tequila, anything but that

'alright fine wet pussies all round... nicole said

'shit i damn well hope so... kate replied and kissed danielle, the night went on and robbie's girlfriend turned up to take his drunk ass home as he was white girl wasted, she also took socs home who was smashed as well, leaving dan, kate, katrina, tammy and nicole

'babe lets all go back to our place so we dont make fulls of ourselves in public, remember we have to be on our good behavior 

'good idea kate, round them up

'hey girls lets go back to our place, that way no prying eyes

'yea sweet lets go.... they found a maxi taxi and headed to kate and dan's place stopping halfway at a liquor store and bought some alcohol, when they got in the lift nicole and katrina pressed every stop and tammy groaned

'for fuck sake you too, i dont want the scenic tour

'whoops... nicole said, once they finally got to the floor tammy practically fell over she was so drunk and they all together helped her up after laughing of course

'fuck youses for laughing

'fuck tammy your legs and arms were up in the air like you were a turtle stuck.... kate laughed trying to open the door, she finally did and they went inside, nicole made them all drinks while kate put music on, not loud but enough for them to all hear, they danced and drank long into the night tammy, katrina and nicole fell asleep wherever they could find a spot and dan and kate went tot here bedroom, danielle tried to take off her pants but she was beyond wasted and fell to the floor, kate stood over her a big smile on her face

'you okay babe? 

'i felled

'i see, do you need help?

'please... danielle lifted her legs and kate pulled her pants off, than got dan onto the bed, danielle pulled kate and she fell onto danielle and they began kissing, it was sloppy and they were a mess

'wait babe my dress is still on... kate sat up and pulled her dress off and when she turned to danielle she was fast asleep, kissing her cheek she pulled her up the bed a bit and lay beside her and she too fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i find when i do these stories about danielle and kate i start off with what i want to write in the first few chapters but now im struggling, anyways i think only a few more chapters for this story and some drama coming up as usual, hope you enjoyed this chapter.... yes yes lots of grammer mistakes im sure but its not really about that


	9. sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry you waited so long for this update, just a little drama, so you all know there will be one more chapter and that will be it, i need to concentrate on my ballie stories because lord knows there easier to write about, happy easter bozos

when kate opened her eyes she quickly shut them as the light peered through the open blind, she groaned as her hand went to her throbbing head, the nauseous feeling in her stomach made her want to jump up but every limb in her body was tired and heavy, but she had to get up as she could feel the alcohol about to make an appearance and it was bubbling in her stomach, using every muscle in her body she got up and stumbled to the toilet making it in time to throw up, after she was done she leaned back against the wall her legs stretched out and her eyes closed, she must have dosed off as the next thing she heard was foot steps and the door flung open showing a very green danielle also throw up in the toilet, she leaned over trying to rub the redheads back, danielle flushed the toilet and laid down on the cold tiles her head in kate's lap

'im dying... danielle groaned

'me too, fuck my mouth is a dump truck

'hmmm..... danielle replied

'dan we cant lay here we will get sick from the cold tiles

'i dont wanna move... danielle whined 

'i need a shower come and join me

'how is it gonna work kate? i can barely get up

'we will help each other, come on babe... they ended up showering and brushing there teeth before going back to bed, 

'dan im going to get some tablets i will be back

'okay.... kate went to the kitchen seeing the others there nursing coffee

'morning girls... they all just grunted in response 

'how's dan?

'sick, we both were sick

'us too, we are gonna head off home to sleep in our own beds

'you sure you dont want to stay? plenty of room

'no thanks kate, we just need our beds... tammy replied and kate nodded

'okay well help yourselves to whatever you want and lock the door on your way out please, im going back to bed

'will do, tell dan i will call her in the next couple days, thank fuck for the next 3 days off... they ll nodded in agreement, kate got 2 bottles of water and some tablets leaving some for the others and went back to her room, danielle was dosing off but shot her eyes open when she heard kate

'sorry i didnt mean to wake you

'its okay

'here take these it should help... they both took a couple each and than lay down together in bed facing each other

'where are the others?

'in the kitchen, there gonna leave soon they want there own beds

'i would be the same, luckily i already am here

'you alright? do you need anything babe?

'im tired... danielle mumbled as her eyes kept closing but she tried to fight it

'go to sleep babe, im right here... danielle wrapped her arm around kate pulling her as close as possible and they both fell asleep, they slept right through till night time and finally go out of bed for food, kate ordered uber eats not wanting to cook and danielle called ahi to see how he was going, he was having a great time which danielle was happy for, once they ate they watched a movie and got back into bed before falling asleep again

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

morning came around and kate woke up feeling better than yesterday, turning her head danielle was practically laying on top of her, her leg and arm thrown over kate's body and holding her tight, danielle's head was snuggled into her neck and kate placed a kiss to the top, kate needed to get to the bank to get the paperwork signed for her house she bought a few weeks ago and she also needed to get a service on her car so she gently extracted herself from the redhead causing danielle to groan at the intrusion and try pull kate closer to her again

'im sorry babe i have to get up

'why? danielle mumbled

'i have to go to the bank and the mechanic

'but i dont want you to stay here with me, your so warm baby... danielle said kissing kate's neck

'i wont be long, a couple hours max... kate rolled danielle over and straddled her hips making danielle giggle at the quick action, she leaned down kissing her soft lips

'i wont be too long and i will bring lunch home with me

'you wont be long? you sure?

'definitely, why dont you have a nice soak in the bath tub while im gone and when i get back we can have lunch together and i will even give you a massage... danielle smiled

'well if you insist... kate laughed and kissed danielle over and over again

'i do indeed, im going to shower... jumping off she laughed when danielle slapped her ass

'hey watch it babe, dont start something or you will be in big trouble

'i hope so.... danielle smiled when she watched kate throw her head back laughing before she went into the bath room to shower, half an hour later she left danielle and the apartment and headed to the mechanic first to drop her car off, the guy had told her it would be about an hour which was perfect so she got a taxi to the bank which wasnt far, going inside she asked for the person she had been dealing with and he came out and escorted her to his office

'miss jenkinson i have all the paperwork ready to be signed

'please call me kate

'okay kate lets get everything done and get you on your way...... after she signed all the paperwork she officially owned the house, she had to give approval for the bank to transfer such a big amount from her account to the real estates account and also the deed to the house was done as per the real estates request, once finished he shook her hand

'congratulations kate the house is yours

'great thank you..... kate took a copy of all the paperwork and left the bank, she got a taxi back to the mechanic but her car wasnt ready

'im sorry miss we just had 3 cars come in from an accident, i just need to do a few more things and it will be done, about 15 minutes

'its no problem

'please go and have a coffee on us

'its okay im going over to the shops there to grab a few things so i will be back

'okay.... kate went across the road and into the small shopping center, she needed to get lunch but also wanted to get a few things to celebrate with danielle that she now owned the house that she wanted for a while, it was a fixer upper but she loved that she could make it her own, going into the supermarket she got some strawberries, bananas, ready made waffles and marshmallows as she wanted to do a fondue dessert plate for them and she did have a small one at home so just needed to get the ingredients, she picked up some other snacks as well and ice cream of course and went to the check out, she than went to the liquor shop and got a couple bottles of champagne, seeing a chinese place she picked up lunch for them and went back to the mechanic, her car was done so once she paid she went to the car and out her stuff in before taking off home, she text danielle telling her she was gonna stop for petrol and than be home with lunch, pulling up at a petrol station kate filled up her car and went and paid

'excuse me do you have a bathroom here?

'yes miss just around the back it should be unlocked

'thank you... kate was busting so waiting till she got home would be impossible, using the bathroom it didnt smell very good and it was quite dirty but she was desperate, when she opened the door once finished she was surprised to see danielle's ex adam standing there and he looked pissed, before she could say anything he grabbed her throat and pushed her back into the toilet slamming her up against the wall hard his face in hers

'what the fuck? kate said

'you listen here bitch, you break up with danielle 

'get the fuck off me... she tried to push him off but he is a big guy

'i want you to break it off with danielle so she could come back to a real man

'your a piece of shit, im not breaking up with her, i love her.... adam laughed right in her face, kate was shocked at his behavior as she had met adam quite a good amount of times and had never seen him be so much like a loose cannon, danielle had said up until they broke up he had never laid a hand on her but she guessed true colours eventually do come out

'love her, what the fuck do you know about love? what me and danielle have thats love

'she doesnt want you adam, you 2 were done ages ago, you should have showed more interest in her and ahi... kate felt adam release his grip a bit only to be slammed harder into the wall and she felt a bit dizzy after her head made contact with the wall

'you break the fuck up with her i wont tell you again

'not gonna happen, and im sure if me and her werent together she wouldnt want to be with you anyways, she is done with you adam

'fucking slut...adam sneered and let her go before walking out and going to what sounded like a motorbike and left, kate went to the small mirror and feeling the back of her head she bought her hand to look at it and saw blood

'fuck... she closed her eyes as the dizziness overcame her vision, she couldnt drive like this so she washed her face and grabbed some tissues putting it over the cut before going to her car to call danielle, she didnt want to tell her but she couldnt drive, looking for her number she hit call

'hey baby you nearly done? danielle said happy to hear her voice

'babe i need you to come and get me

'why? whats wrong?

'i will tell you when you get her, get in a taxi as i cant drive right now

'your scaring me kate

'sorry babe but im okay i just need you right now

'where are you?

'at the petrol station we always go to, around the back

'im on my way baby... kate hung up her phone and sat on the kerb near the bathroom, luckily she drove her car around there once she had paid so it wasnt in the way, she had a booming headache which made her eyesight blurry, she didnt think she hit her head that hard she but she was wrong, danielle was gonna lose her mind when she finds out but kate was hoping to keep her calm, around 5 minutes later a taxi pulled up and danielle jumped out running over to her

'baby what happened? danielle crouched down in front of kate 

'i think there is a cut on my head

'from what? danielle asked moving kate's hand and checking the best she can seeing a decent sized cut

'i dont want you to freak out dan

'what the hell happened kate? just tell me.... kate told danielle what had occurred and to say danielle was angry would be an understatement

'adam did this? kate nodded

'yes, he wants you back... kate saw danielle was about to explode, her jaw tensed as did her shoulders and back, she was breathing heavy and her right eye ticked

'im gonna fucking kill him... she went to get up but kate grabbed her wrist

'no you wont, please dan dont go

'but kate he hurt you

'yes but right now i really need you with me not going off on a which hunt, please babe dont go anywhere... danielle relaxed as she saw the pleading look in kate's eyes

'your right im sorry, i just dont want to see you hurt

'we cant change it now

'i think we need to go to the hospital and get you checked out

'im fine babe

'kate your bleeding from the head and your eye sight is blurry, please let me take you

'okay fine but you have to stay with me

'of course beautiful. let me help you up.. helping kate to her feet she wrapped her arms around her holding her tight as she kissed the side of her head

'im so sorry baby

'none of that, its his fault not yours

'lets get to the hospital... when they got there kate was seen quite quickly as it was a head wound, they laid her in a bed and did x-ray and ultrasound as well as bloods, danielle didnt leave her side sitting by the bed holding her hand making sure she felt safe, although she wasnt sure how that would work after what just happened, if adam was in front of her right now she would go crazy on his ass, how dare he put his hand on kate, there was a bruise forming on kate's throat and danielle's blood was boiling, she had never been so angry before and thought she might actually blow the fuck up from anger, kate squeezed her hand to bring danielle back to the present and when there eyes met kate smiled

'please stop worrying dan

'i cant help it, like seriously where did he come from? was he just following you around? how dare he put his hands on you, my beautiful girl

'babe im okay

'im so sorry kate, im so so sorry... danielle chocked out and kate sat up in bed pulling danielle out of her seat and onto the bed, danielle was surprised kate had so much strength, kate wrapped her arms around the red head

'you stop apologizing right now dan this is not your fault, he cant handle that you moved on thats his problem

'but look what he did to you

'yea but at the end of the day i got you and i wouldn change that for anything.... danielle had never felt so much love as she did now looking into blue eyes

'your amazing you know

'you are... kate countered and giggled when danielle kissed her nose, just than the doctor came into the room 

'hi kate i have your results

'anything to worry about?

'no, a slight concussion and your eyesight should be returning back to normal very soon

'i feel it getting better

'thats good, the bruises will heal in a few days although we have to stitch up your head, it a little deep

'damn it, lets just get it over with so i can go home im hungry.... danielle smiled kate and her stomach

'alright im just gonna get everything ready, oh and before i forget with a case like this the police have been called and will come to your premises later today to get a statement......kate nodded, it was only 5-6 stitches but the hurt like hell, she held onto danielle's hand worried she might break it when it really hurt but danielle just held it and rubbed her cheek to keep her calm, once done kate was given a slip for the pain and they left the hospital, once back at home danielle parked the car and they got out

'dan i got some stuff in the back seat

'i will get them dont worry... going up to kate's place they went inside and sat at the table

'you want to have a shower or do you want to eat?

'eat please im starving.... danielle sat with her once she warmed the food up and they began eating

'kate the police will be here soon enough are you gonna be okay giving a statement?

'i will be fine babe, i just want to get it over and done with, you will be with me wont you?

'absolutely

'good.... after lunch kate needed to shower but needed help cleaning her hair

'dan can you help me? she asked her as she was cleaning up the kitchen

'with what beautiful?

'i can wash my hair on my own

'okay you get in i will be in there in a couple minutes

'thanks cutie pie... danielle smiled as kate turned around and went to her bath room, even after what had happened kate was still her cheeky self, kate's phone rang at that moment so danielle answered it for her and was told it was th epolice and they would be over in 45 minutes, hanging up she went to kate's bathroom seeing she was already in the shower so she stripped her clothes off and got in wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, kate leaned into danielle's body and hummed

'i love it when you wrap your arms around me like this, it makes me feel safe

'i always want to keep you safe, but i failed you today

'no you didnt dan, you cant take the blame for this, what if it was torri who went after you would you blame me?

'of course not

'and why not?

'because you cant control what others do, yea alright i get it i just want to protect you

'i know babe and its shit what happened but im with you and im okay, thank go no one found out about what happened, if the media got a hold of this it would be a frenzy

'absolutely, here let me do you hair for you, i will be gentle

'i know you will..... once kate's hair was done it hurt a little but it was manageable, danielle was so soft and gentle it almost made kate cry, they finished showering and got dressed

'oh kate the police called when you were int he shower and they should be here soon

'do you think they will charge him?

'hopefully, him being in melbourne doesnt even make sense... danielle said

'he obviously came to get you back babe, not that i can blame him i mean your quite sexy, an absolute sex bomb.... kate laughed when danielle blushed 

'god your cute... kate pulled danielle into her arms

'your cuter

'dont think so babe.... kate kissed danielle and smiled when she moaned a little

'god i love your voice and its even better when its screaming my name... danielle bit her lip as the images of them 2 together came flashing into her mind

'stop it kate... danielle said blushing even more

'no way, your the whole package..... no one had ever said that to danielle and to hear kate say it bought tears to her eyes, kate made her feel so special and she loved it, 

'your amazing kate, the best person i know.... god how much she wanted to tell kate how she really felt but she just couldnt right now, it didnt feel right, just than the buzzer went

'that must be the police, you go sit down i will get it... danielle left one more kiss to kate's lips and went to get the door allowing the police to walk in, they took kate's statement and danielle cringed the whole way through hearing that adam had his hands on the blonde, 

'what will happen to him?

'we can charge him with assault and put an avo on him, that was he cant come near you anymore

'that would be great thank you officer, i dont ever want to see him again

'it sounds like he went off the rails but the avo should protect you, if he calls, texts or shows up please call up straight away

'we will thank you officer

'we will be in touch miss jenkinson... danielle saw rhem out and than came back to the lounge room to see kate laying down her hand over her eyes

'you okay baby?

'hmm just a headache

'why dont you come to bed and i will give you a massage?

'isnt that what i promised you? kate said moving her hand

'another time, right now i want to look after you so come on beautiful... kate took her hand and once up they walked to the bedroom

'you lay down... kate laid down and danielle closed the door as well as the windows and blinds making the room as dark as possible, she put on the oil burner with kate's favorite smell which was vanilla and than she got into bed leaning her back against the wall and patted her lap, kate rested her head in danielle's lap and danielle began to trace kate's face ever so gently to help her relax than she moved her hands to her forehead and hair massaging gently careful not to touch her cut... danielle could see kate's eyes kept fluttering closed but they would open again slowly, she knew kate wouldnt stay awake to long and she was right as within a few minutes she fluttered her eyes closed and fell asleep, danielle continued to run her finger tip over the blondes face and head wanting to keep her relaxed, eventually danielle had somehow lulled herself to relaxation and she felt her eyes getting heavier but a movement from kate flipped them open and she saw kate turn on her side and hug danielle's leg, danielle slid down in bed to lay down properly doing her best not to wake kate which she did successfully, danielle fell asleep with her hand in kate's hair thoughts of adam were at the back of there heads to worry about later


	10. The whole truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter as i need to concentrate on my other stories, thank you so much for everyone who followed me on this danko story, 
> 
> 'ps... it is a short chapter but i hope you enjoy it

The following day danielle was up first as she heard kate's phone ringing in the lounge room so went to answer it, it was the police telling her they located adam and he has been charged with assault and an avo had been appointed, he has also been escorted back to sydney and when danielle asked if it was to her apartment he said that adam wasnt allowed there unless you gave him permission which obviously that was a hell no, hanging up she went back to the bedroom to see if kate was awake and she wasnt, she was still sleeping peacefully so she closed the door and let her be, danielle made herself a coffee and sat on the couch picking up her phone to make a few phone calls, she had to tell her family and close friends what happened so if they saw adam come anywhere near them they would know to call the police

she spoke to ahi first to see how he was doing and he was so excited that his dad was taking him to the water park, she spoke to pana and told him what happened and pana told danielle not to worry as long as kate was okay and the avo is in place hopefully he would get the picture, hanging up she called her mum and dad

'hlloy my darling daughter, how are you?

'im good mum how are you and dad?

'we are good, your father is taking me for breakfast soon

'good man he is

'indeed love, how are you guys going?

'ahi is with pana having a great time

'thats good and you and kate?

'umm thats what i called about, something happened.... she went on to explain what happened to kate with adam

;wow that man has some issues, i understand he is hurt but this is not the way to do things

'it definitely isnt

'how is kate?

'she had stitches in the back of her head and bruising around her throat, shit mum he could have really hurt her... danielle chocked out

'i know sweety but dont think about that, kate is with you and safe, she will recover and we both know she wont back away from this

'thats true, hopefully he just stays away and you dont have to worry about it

'thats the hope mum

'listen love kate is a strong girl and she wont let this bring her down

'i know

'sweety we need to go but i will call you later tonight and give kate our love

'i will, love you both

'love you too sweety, bye.....hanging up she called ethan and he was furious and ready to go and sort out adam but danielle talked him down and told him if she needed to she would call him, he wasnt happy but understood that getting into a fight would upset kate and his mum, after talking for a few more minutes they hung up and danielle promised to go to nz in a couple weeks, she than did a 3 way call with tammy and nicole and they added socs, robbie and katrina and they all laughed as they all spoke over each other till danielle told them all to be quiet so she could tell them what happened, they were like family to her and kate and would support them with whatever they needed, as predicted robbie wanted to go and rearrange his face and katrina wanted to go bunta on him, tammy, nicole and socs wanted to shiv him and danielle just couldnt help but laugh hard at all of them, you could take them out of wentworth but you couldnt take wentworth out of them, it was in there blood and that will never change, danielle told them that it was under control but if adam ever approached them to call the police although danielle knew adam and if he didnt want his reputation to be ruined he would stay the fuck away

after hanging up telling them she would see them in a few days on set she sat back leaning her head on the lounge and closing her eyes, she didnt really sleep the best worried about kate and if she was in pain, the next thing she felt was kate sitting in her lap cuddling up to her chest and danielle opened her eyes and smiled

'good morning beautiful girl how are you feeling?

'im okay, my head is a little sore but nothing i cant handle, why are you up already? i missed you when i woke up

'sorry, your phone rang so i answered it, it was the police and they said adam has been charged with assault after they got the video footage from the petrol station, an avo has been put on him and he has been taken back to sydney

'thats good to know

'i spoke to mum and dad and they send there love and get well wishes as does ethan, he said if you need anything to not hesitate to call him

'thats nice of him

'ahi says hi bozo and pana said he hopes you get better soon

'thats sweet of him, he barely knows me

'yea but ahi wont stop talking about you, like non stop so he knows a lot about you... danielle smiled when kate giggled

'that little man of your is the cutest

'that he is, i spoke to the crew like in one phone call

'how?

'i did a 3 way with nicole and tammy and they added katrina, socs and robbie, they were pissed and wanted to go all wentworth on him but i told them he has an avo against him and had been charged, they send there best wishes as well and if you need them to call

'all i need is you babe, all i have ever needed is you.... danielle put her finger under kate's chin and lifted so they were looking into each others eyes and she kissed her plump lips

'do you want to do anything today kate?

'well you but later, after lunch i want to have a picnic but first food

'its nearly lunch time so should we order lunch and have an early one?

'sure, what do you feel like dan?

'you chose im happy with whatever

'i think kebabs, m craving greasy

'sounds good, here order online.... kate placed the order and after fighting about who was paying kate put her details in and did much to danielle's frustrations

'i wanted to pay... she pouted

'oh you will babe but i would rather your body than your money... kate smiled as she wriggled her eyebrows causing danielle to giggle

'if your lucky kate you may just get the whole package

'what if im bad? kate said laying on her back and resting her head on danielle's lap humming when her fingers ran through her hair, danielle always did that even when they were just 'friends' and kate loved it, 

'you might get a spanking

'oh shit, you promise? danielle giggled again 

'you better believe it baby.... danielle kissed kate softly 'your so beautiful kate

'your beautifuller 

'is that even a word?

'it is now.... they sat there chatting for a while sharing soft kisses in between till the buzzer went off telling them the food arrived, kate answered the door as danielle set the table, sitting down kate unpacked the food licking her lips in delight

'it smells so good, lets eat.... after they had lunch danielle cleaned up while kate ducked off to have a shower, once she was finished she wanted to put ehr plan in motion for her girl, she filled up the bath adding some bubbles and essential oils and she also put in some rose petals she had bought yesterday, there was no way she would let adam put off her plans to treat danielle like the queen she is, she put on the radio on low and went out searching for danielle who was looking at something on her phone, grabbing her phone from her hand she put it on the table

'come on babe, come with me... kate walked backwards towards the bathroom as she began undressing danielle, throwing her top to the side her bra followed and she placed a kiss on the top of each breast, coming to a stop outside the bathroom door she pulled down her shorts and panties throwing them aside as well, standing up she kissed danielle and smiled

'whats going on?

'i just want you to know how special you are to me

'your special to me too kate... pulling danielle into the bathroom danielle gasped when she saw the bathtub so lovingly set up, the candles around the bathroom, rose petals and her favorite bubbles

'for me?

'for you my queen, here get in... kate helped danielle in and she sunk deep into the water resting her head back, danielle was so over whelmed by this treat and she rubbed the blondes cheek

'how did i get so lucky?

'i would say the same but you would complain, you stay here and enjoy i will be back for you... leaving another kiss to her lips kate left the bathroom and went to the kitchen pulling out her fondue set she broke up the big chocolate bar and put it in taking it to the lounge room and plugged it in for the chocolate to start melting, going back to the kitchen she took out the waffles, banana, marshmallows and strawberries and cut them up into bite sized pieces and placed them on the tray she had set up, she also had some whipped cream so she put some in a bowl and placed it on the tray along with a couple of forks and took the tray to the lounge room, the chocolate had melted really well,, she had lit a lot of candles and spread them aroudn the room and scattered roses around and down the hall till the bedroom door, happy with how it looked she saw the time it had been 20 minutes so it was time to get danielle out, going to the bathroom danielle smiled at her

'ready to get out i have another surprise?

'sure, although your spoiling me

'i love spoiling you... she held out a towel and danielle stepped out of the shower and into kate's waiting arms wrapping her self around her

'hmm we could just go straight to bed so i can thank you for the rest of the day

'such a dirty bird dan, dont worry plenty of time for that later, lets get you dressed.... danielle put on panties and her robe not bothering with anything else so kate stripped down and did the same

'copy cat... danielle said making them laugh

'i would do anything to be like you sexy, come on babe... they walked out of the room and danielle saw all the rose petals

'whats all this?

'you will see babe..... following kate down the hall they came to the lounge room and danielle's mouth fell open, this gesture for her was huge, she had never had anyone that made her feel so special and make such an effort for her

'i know its not much but i thought that we could enjoy dessert together

'its perfect kate, your perfect

'well come and sit down.... kate had moved the table forward so they could sit on the cushions on the floor, once seated kate poured them a glass of champagne and handed one to danielle

'cheers to the most beautiful woman in the world

'cheers to us kate..... they clinked and drank some before putting the glasses on the table, they had so much fun feeding each other chocolate covered fruit and waffle pieces, when kate feed danielle a piece of strawberry she pulled kate's fingers into her mouth sucking them and kate gulped from the intensity in her brown eyes, danielle pulled back like what she did didnt melt kate, kate would get her own, dipping her finger in the chocolate she swiped it on danielle's chest before leaning in and licking it of except she didnt stop, she licked all the way up her throat feeling a moan on her tongue from the redhead, she than whispered in danielle's ear something that she had wanted to say for the longest time but was to scared, she needed danielle to know how she felt about her

'i love you.... danielle couldnt believe what she just heard fall from those perfect lips, she closed her eyes as tears sprung to them straight away

kate was worried she had said it to fast when she pulled back and danielle's eyes were closed and she was silent

'sorry i know its quick but i fell for you so long ago..... danielle opened her eyes as kate kept talking 'being with you is on another level and i needed to tell you the truth and the truth is i love you danielle, i love you so much and i couldnt wait any longer to tell you this because.... she was silenced by danielle's lips, danielle pulled back and smiled

'you were rambling, i love you too kate, i have for a while and i was scared to voice them in case it was too early 

'i was the same but i love danielle

'i love you too kate, with all my heart..... they shared the most loving kiss as both there tears fell down there cheeks, they spent the rest of the day making hot passionate love, it wasnt like it had been previously it was so much more, mapping out each others bodies on a whole new level because truth be told they fell for each other the minute there eyes landed on each other and it was the best feeling ever


End file.
